Hatake: Rise of a Hero
by Hatake-RK
Summary: This story takes place in the world of Kasmari from the MMORPG Remnant Knights. In it we follow the adventures of Hatake, a boy who discovers he has extraordinary powers. Hatake is recruited into an academy for gifted children known as Dragon School, one of two such academies. Follow Hatake as he journeys to become the Hero the world is waiting for.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Light burst into the vehicle as the school bus door slowly opened. The light was so intense that it caused the new students to squint as they tried to make out the details of their surroundings. Hatake was no exception. His whole body quivered with excitement as he thought about all the wonders that were out there. Hatake heard the gasps of astonishment as the other children's eyes adjusted and soon enough his did too, leaving him in an open mouthed stare at his new campus.

It all started about a month ago, at that time it was summer vacation and Hatake was nervous about having graduated from his elementary school. Soon he would be entering the local middle school where all sorts of rumors of bullies, and spiteful teachers floated around. But then that day came around, a day that would change the course of Hatake's life forever.

That day was July 22, 2035 in the town of Hopewood in the world of Kasmari. Hatake was out shopping with his friends Liana and Raven. Liana was Hatake's childhood friend and one of the few girls in his class that liked him. She was a bit of an odd ball, preferring to wear her bright green hair in a messy topknot rather than the town's traditional twin braids. She was short for her age but had the strength of a gorilla and the personality of a mink. Raven on the other hand was a pale, red eyed boy who was slim and tall. His hair was black as night and trimmed short. Raven was physically weak, probably because of an illness he had as an infant but he made up for that with his brains. Raven was smart, top of the class and could out score most of the middle school kids on exams.

Hatake was the center of this trio. His hair was tall, white and spikey. His eyes were gold and he was slim but strong. Hatake had a carefree personality and was often considered a goofball. Hatake was smart but lazy, so, many people viewed him as a lost cause. After all Hatake would rather skip school and dance around campus than attend classes. But it was the height of summer, there were no classes and Hatake was hanging with his best friends, nothing could possibly go wrong.

They spent hours in the mall laughing and having fun. Raven was always running into the nearest electronics store, while Liana was all about the clothing. Hatake couldn't even count the number of stores he had been physically dragged into or the number of outfits he was forced to watch Liana try on. They stopped at the restaurant plaza and gorged on food for lunch. In the afternoon they went to the park and played Knights of the Round Table. Liana always wanted to be King Arthur but Raven always tricked her into being Lady Guinevere and Hatake of course would play Sir Lancelot.

They played in the park for the afternoon, killing imaginary bad guys with their wooden practice swords. By the time the sky started to turn pink the trio had successfully defeated the enemy and saved the kingdom. The trio grabbed their plunder of the day and slung their wooden swords across their backs and headed home. It had been a good day and the three of them were making plans for tomorrow.

An explosion nearby rocked the earth and sent all three friends stumbling to the ground. Hatake shakily stood up and surveyed his surroundings. The area was dark, clouded in black smoke but the light of a fire could be seen through the haze and the heat was clearly felt. Wind, fueled by the fire rushed around, pushing the smoke into his lungs. His ears rang badly, his eyes burned and he could hardly breathe through all the coughing. Hatake felt Liana's hand on his shoulder and turned to look at her. The fear in her eyes was evident but she was unscathed. The ringing in his ears was starting to subside and he heard Raven start to rise coughing loudly.

"We've got to get upwind of this smoke" Raven shouted. "Once we are clear we can figure out what happened."

The trio slowly stumbled and coughed as they made their way out of the smoke. Once clear they saw that a building was on fire. The flames licked the door and window frames as the fire roared, trying to make its way outside. A large section of the building was blown away, bricks strewn all over the place. There we people too, and what looked like little green men running out of the building.

"We need to help these people" Hatake heard himself saying "And I want to know what those green things are"

Liana and Raven both turned looking at Hatake in surprise. Hatake was just as surprised but he couldn't let them know that. He reached up and un-slung his practice sword and then ran towards the building and the people around it. He didn't have to look to know that Liana and Raven had both done the same and were following him, albeit a bit more cautiously.

Every person they approached was luckily just injured or unconscious. The sirens of the local Fire and Police Department flared to life in the background letting Hatake know that rescue workers were on their way. But those green men that he had seen were still bugging him so he crept closer to the building.

"This building is Albert's" Raven Gasped. Alberts is the town's only floral shop. Normally it was full of powerful aromas and budding flowers, leafy plants and sky high trees. Now though, with the flames roaring like this, it was hard to imagine what this place was.

The shrill cry of Liana's scream split the air. Hatake spun around to see Liana pointing down the alley. "W-w-what was that thing" Liana asked. Hatake and Raven both just looked at her and then started down the alley. "W-w-wait for me, I don't want to be left alone with those creepy things running around"

Hatake reached the end of the alley first, with Raven and Liana close behind. The chaos on this side of the building was worse. Here dozens of green men with Leafs on their head were attacking people who had gathered to see what was going on.

"What has happened to our town" Hatake whispered. "This is crazy, it can't be real"

"It is real! We need to get out of here" Raven advised. "Leave this to the authorities, I'm sure it's just some prank gone terribly wrong"

"I can't! I _can't_ just let this happen!" Hatake brought forth his sword and charged. The first group of monsters he came across was triple teaming a man that was trying to crawl away. Whap! Whap! Whap! Hatake's sword went to work, coming straight down on the first monster and then slashing right to left to catch the other two across the back. The monsters flew off of the man, driven by the force of Hatake's attack. But the monsters were no push overs. They charged back at Hatake, whipping the leaf like structure on their heads at him.

Hatake slapped his sword down to the right intercepting the first whip, and then back across to the left catching the second before he pivoted and stepped inside the third attack. Hatake pulled in his sword extending the butt end into the face of that third attacker, and then continued through his initial pivot bringing his sword around in a circle catching the other two monsters across the face. This time the monsters went down and slowly faded away.

Hatake's friends just stared at him, mouths agape. Hatake had always been a good swordsman in class, but he was lazy and unfocused. He rarely ever accepted a fight let alone won one. But here he was, rushing forth to battle with skills never before seen. Hatake on the other hand felt great, he had never before felt so good, and it was like a power was welling up inside him. He knew what he was doing and he knew that he could win.

On Hatake rushed jumping into battle with the next group of monsters. This time there were five monsters, and they were waiting for him. They whipped those leaves straight at him, but Hatake dropped to his knees letting his momentum carry him underneath and past the threat. His right foot slammed into the ground in front of him. Pushing off with all his might he sprang at the backs of his enemy. His sword blazed red with power as he stabbed into the middle monster. Continuing his attack he cut left through the second monster before arching in back down into the third monster. All three monsters let out "eeps" before fading away, leaving just the two on the right.

The two remaining monsters launched simultaneous attacks high and low forcing Hatake to back-step out of the way. At the same time he heard Raven and Liana yelling. Hatake looked up to see Liana and Raven engaged with a group of eight monsters. "I need more power" Hatake thought and he reached forward gripping his sword fiercely. The red light flared and Hatake pulled in opposite directions splitting his sword into two identical curved blades. "Now this is more my style!" Hatake yelled.

Hatake swept his left blade out intercepting the oncoming attacks of the monsters. At the same time his right blade shot forward catching one monster in the face. That monster shrieked an "eep" before fading away. Hatake's left blade then rolled over the remaining monster's whip and cut across its chest causing it to disappear. Swords in hand, Hatake rushed forth to help his friends. They had dealt with two of the monsters but were sorely pressed by the remaining six. Hatake's swords blazed again with that red light and he dashed into the midst of the monsters. His swords worked on both sides of him, slashing left and right. Soon all the monsters faded away leaving no trace except for the damage they had caused.

"When did you become so good?" Raven asked his friend in amazement.

"And where did you get a second sword?" Liana chimed in.

"I don't know" Hatake replied, "But I felt this power inside of me and I knew that I was meant to fight these monsters."

The wall behind Hatake exploded sending brick shards everywhere. Hatake turned to see what was happening. All he saw was the shadow of an enormous being as a large vine like structure crashed down on him and his friends.

Two days later Hatake awoke in a Hospital bed, with his friends being treated to his left. "It was a Mandrake Queen that hit you" an unfamiliar voice said. Confused Hatake turned to his right to see a tall muscular man in a suite and an eye patch sitting comfortably in a chair.

"What? Who are you? Hatake asked.

"A Mandrake Queen" The Man replied. "It was the large shadowy figure that crashed down on you and your friends the other day at Albert's Fire. I'm sure a warrior like you would want to know what defeated him. The smaller monsters which you dealt with were called meeps. They are monsters known collectively as skalari, beings from another dimension that were sealed away long ago. As to who I am, I am the Headmaster of Dragon School. It's an academy for gifted children, like you. The first day of classes start in a month. Your uniform can be found at your house."

With that the man stood up and left, leaving a very stunned and confused Hatake in his hospital room.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Dragon School

Chapter 2: Enter Dragon School

"Attention Students! All new students are to assemble in the court yard. Returning Students please go to your dorm rooms until the assembly is over." This was the message Hatake heard over the loud speakers as he exited the school bus. The message was quickly forgotten as Hatake started to move with the crowd.

The campus of Dragon School was filled with amazing sights and sounds. The campus itself was nestled between two equally tall mountains with the ocean on the third side. The main building was large, four stories tall and very long, filling in most of the land between the mountains along the coast line. The building was comprised mostly of brick and a very stylized shingle roof that tapered up at the corners. The back gate to campus was small, fitting in tightly against the main building and what remaining space there was to the mountain side. The main gate on the other hand, was massive, with walls running to both mountain sides and a giant, double hinged door that was open during the day.

Around the campus Hatake noticed many places dedicated to different types of training. There was an outdoor weight area for lifting, art studio, a foul smelling pot with strange components and even a traditional martial arts fight ring. There were also many different stores, like the school campus general store and a food stand. This place seemed unreal, nowhere, not even the City Hall of Hopewood looked so powerful and full of life. Hatake had no idea what had happened to bring him here, but he was glad it did.

"Hey, you might want to get a move on" a strange boy with blue hair said clapping him on the back. "The head master is about to start speaking" he said dashing off.

Hatake, realizing that he was standing still with his mouth open in awe, quickly shut it and followed after the strange blue haired kid. Hatake ran towards the courtyard, passing more amazing sights and structures. If he had been back in Hopewood he would have stopped again and explored but this new place, and the thought of hearing that strange man who visited him in the hospital kept him running.

The blue haired kid entered the courtyard just ahead of Hatake and disappeared into the crowd. Hatake quickly found a seat and sat down. Around him were ninety-nine other chairs all filled with new students looking eagerly forward where a simple, but large stage had been erected. The air around him began to change, like a living thing, taking on an electric charge. The sky swirled and darkened above before forming an image of a dragon over the assembly. That image of a dragon slowly faded into another image, one of a town being overrun by skalari, and then into other towns with a similar circumstance.

"New Students of Dragon School!" The Headmaster exclaimed stepping onto the stage. "Welcome to your new beginning! You, all one hundred of you, have been chosen to join the ranks of our elite establishment. Every one of you is gifted with special powers and talents that make you able to see and battle against extra-dimensional monsters known as Skalari. Here at Dragon School we have developed programs to train both your body and mind, giving you not only a top notch education, but the ability to become knights!"

"Long ago, the world was gripped in chaos. A strange power had come to our world, turning everyday life into a nightmare. Back then our world was on the brink of extinction. But a few, powerful individuals stepped forward. These were gifted individuals like you, individuals who possessed strange powers that allowed them to fight and defeat Skalari. Thanks to these few heroes, now known as the Knights of the Round, our world survived and was rebuilt. Over thousands of years the tail of the knights became legend, and then myth. The threat of the Skalari had vanished, never to reappear and the story was lost."

"Dragon School was one of two institutions founded by those brave Knights! Our school has survived through all of those years; gathering, teaching, and training the next generations of Knights! Each generation of Knights, has faithfully stood by, waiting for the call to arms while defending the world from itself. Many policemen, firefighters, doctors, mayors, governors, and businessmen alike have started out as students of our school. Thankfully they were never needed to fight Skalari and were able to make the world the way it is now. But over the last decade cracks in the dimensional wall have begun to form and small Skalari have slipped through. Through your powers and our training you will become Knights like the long ago Knights of the Round."

"Today you all wear the same uniform, but tomorrow you will be divided into classes that best represent your abilities. Priest Class, are for those gifted with the ability to heal others by harnessing the power of the universe, are capable of summoning Skalari to fight for them, and are able to cast powerful magic spells. Elementalists are those gifted with the ability to wield the elements of fire, lightning, and ice. Using these skills, Elementalists can inflict large amounts of damage, paralyze, burn, and freeze their opponents. Heavy Launchers make use of large artillery weapons that they can channel lightning or ice elements through. They are deadly at long range and can change the flow of battle. Dual Gunners make use of quick one handed guns for a medium range battle. A dual gunner can temporarily stop the use of an opponent's skills and keep them at bay with rapid accurate shooting. Crashers are capable of taking big hits and keep on going. They make use of large hammers and earth crushing strength to wear down and defeat their opponents. The mecher is the man behind the scenes who make, adjust, and customize armor and weapons to best fit each class and each individual's needs. And finally the striker class makes use of speed and agility focusing on dodging their opponent's attacks and waiting for the opportunity to strike. These are your close in fighters, who use claw like weapons to inflict maximum damage without weighing them down."

"You will notice that you are all listed as Grade 1 students. Here at Dragons school your grades are not determined by year, but by abilities. As you train and learn, your abilities will increase. Many missions from staff and townsfolk will also help you gain experience. Once your experience has increased enough you will be promoted to the next grade. Now go forth future Knights of Kasmari! Go explore and learn, make friends and allies and see all that is to be offered at our school!" With that the Headmaster walked off stage, the air returned to normal and the sky brightened as the images faded away.

Hatake was in awe. He had never even imagined that the Knights of the Round had once been real, or that another dimension full of monsters could exist. He was glad that he had been selected to join the ranks of Dragon School even if he did not quite fully understand how it had happened.

The excitement of the new students was evident as the assembly began to clear out. All around him students were talking about their new life and what class they would be joining. Hatake moved through the milling crowd. He wanted to see the rest of the school and figure out where his dorm was. He looked at the sights of the campus with new respect now, imagining all the training he would be doing in these different areas. He passed by the library and the entrance to the gym, which curiously had a sign posted saying "Caution: Continuous Training area open to Dragon and Owl School".

After wondering around campus for another hour Hatake decided to head to the dorms. He found the dorm director easily enough and was pointed in the direction of his room. Once there he plopped onto his bed and thought excitedly about the events of the day and reminisced about his past. His friends Liana and Raven were not here and he knew he would miss them dearly but he also knew many adventures awaited him. With those thoughts in mind he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Hatake could barely contain his excitement. Today he would be assigned a class and the new adventures would begin. He put on his uniform, grabbed his wooden practice swords and ran out of the dorms to the student offices. There he found out that the class assignment was a public test that occurs in the courtyard, something the Headmaster had neglected to mention. The test was to eliminate a group of hologram Skalari produced by the campuses highly sophisticated computer network.

Wasting no time, Hatake ran across campus to the courtyard where he found a crowd of students overlooking a make shift arena. The arena had a tunnel that led into it on one said. Inside were mobs of meeps as well as a new Skalari he had not seen before. "Attention Students! The class assignment test is about to begin. When your name is called please walk through the selection tunnel and enter the arena. There you must defeat all six meeps and two angry herbs" announced a voice through the loud speakers.

"Pypski Please enter the arena" A small girl with white hair stood up and calmly walked over to the tunnel. As she stepped through the other side her outfit had changed. She was now wearing all blue with blue metallic boots, gauntlets and chest plate. In one hand she held a massive hammer. "Pypski you may now commence your selection test"

The girl wasted no time, charging forward quickly and slamming her shoulder into the first meep. She then leaned back and brought the hammer overhead gabbing it with her second hand and slammed it into the holographic meep causing it to disappear. She then slid her hand up the shaft, stepped into the mob and slammed the hammer forward into a meep before spinning it in a circle around her into the remaining four meeps. The angry herbs hopped forth and Pypski met them by jumping into the air and somersaulting, bringing the hammer down on them. A buzzer sounded announcing the first test over and the small girl walked out the other side of the arena. "Congratulations Pypski, you have been selected to join Crasher Class 1B" That voice said.

On these tests went, with the voice calling up new students who would then be assigned gear and prove themselves in battle before joining their classes. Hatake watched student after student walk through that tunnel. Each one came out wearing a different uniform then they started with and a weapon in hand. Students smashed meeps with hammers, unleashed powerful flame and lightning magic and rapidly shot mobs with two guns. One student walked out in a robe carrying a wand and summoned pink globes that crushed the enemy holograms. Another student stepped forth wearing orange armor with oversized gloves and a small hammer. They defeated the mobs by analyzing and intercepting their movements.

"Hideki Hinata, please enter the arena and begin you test". A boy with blue hair stood up, grinned and ran over to the selection tunnel. This caught Hatake's attention because the boy was the same one who he had followed to the courtyard for the assembly the previous day. The blue haired boy stepped through the tunnel and came out wearing tall boots, a vest, and gloves with two guns holstered to his waist. "Hideki Hinata you may now begin your selection test" the voice rang out again.

Hideki Hinata quickly drew forth his guns and began an onslaught of rapid shots, each one pushing the holograms backwards. Leaping backward the boy threw out four strange looking objects that then exploded in the face of the holographic Skalari. Four meeps disappeared leaving just two more and two angry herbs. The boy ran forth and shot a burst of air through the group causing all four to fade away. That buzzer sounded announcing the end of the fight and the voice came over the speakers again. "Congratulations Hideki Hinata, you have been selected to join the Dual Gunner Class 1A".

"Hatake please step forward and enter the selection tunnel" the voice as emotionless as ever announced. Hatake stood up and started to walk towards the tunnel. The excitement of the test vanished as he realized he was about to battle in front of everyone. Hatake started to get nervous, he could feel that cold sweat start to form and the questions in the back of your mind that ask you if you are strong enough, begin to rise. So Hatake met that nervousness with his goofball attitude that he was known for back at home. He smiled and waved at the audience and then started a disco style dance. As the crowd laughed he entered the tunnel.

Inside, the tunnel was dark and the air began to pulse. The pulse intensified until it felt like he was being crushed by the air around him. Then it stopped and he walked out the tunnel into the light. He looked down and saw that his uniform had turned into a dark green jacket with leather straps. His pants were a loose fitting and light fabric that was tucked into knee high boots. He wore gloves that had leather bracers on them and the two swords he had carried with him into the tunnel were replaced with two claw weapons. The class categories that the Headmaster had described the day before flew through his head. "So I'm to be a striker" he whispered. "That suits me fine"

"Hatake you may now begin your selection test" That voice announced. Hatake smiled and waved before exploding into action. He dashed forward, straight into the first meep and landed three swipes of his claws across its chest. Hatake then jumped into the air somersaulting and extending his right foot out in front of him before slamming it into the head of the second meep. With two holograms down Hatake spun left out of the way of those whip like structures the meeps had. Hatake then back flipped over the group of remaining meeps coming down with an explosive stomp in the middle. Right, left, right, left, Hatake slashed with his claws leaving just the two angry herbs. Hatake quickly dealt with them by dashing in and sliding underneath their attack while simultaneously slashing with his claws. The blood pulsed behind Hatake's ears and he was breathing heavily from exertion and excitement. The buzzer went off and the voice came on again. "Congratulations Hatake, You have been selected for Striker Class 1C".

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: What's in a Club?

Chapter 3: What's in a Club?

A week had passed since that opening ceremony at Dragon school. Hatake had made many observations about his new school while he settled into its daily rhythm. The first was that the educational classes were mostly the same as any other school, focusing on art, history, math, and sciences. The second thing he noticed was that these educational classes only occurred in the morning. The afternoon was focused on physical training including body conditioning, weapons training, and learning the ideas behind skills driven by energy called mana. The final thing was that the upper grade level knights were rarely around. Those knights who had advanced beyond second grade were only taking classes once a week, with the rest of their week spent learning through missions and jobs.

Despite the differences from a normal school, or perhaps because of them, Hatake was enjoying every day. Hatake was excelling in his studies, both academic and physical, so much so that he had started to be noticed. Being noticed for his abilities in school was not something Hatake was used to and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. Back in Hopeswood, Hatake had only ever been noticed for being a slacker and if he had any problems he would just consult his two best friends Liana and Raven, but Raven and Liana were not here. Now Hatake was sneaking around corners, jumping out windows, and hiding in closets to avoid the representatives of different clubs that wanted him to join. It had worked so far, but at the cost of not getting a chance to relax and meet new people.

But today was different, and it had Hatake worried. Today was the school club fair. Every club from Dragon school had their own booth set up for this event. Classes were suspended for the day and special food, prizes and games were being handed out. The Club booths, which were the main attraction, were set up in the Campus's courtyard and there were lots of them. The school itself did not require students to join one; however it did restrict students to joining only one club. This restriction meant that each student became very important to clubs, especially students that were considered to be excelling in their classes, students like Hatake.

"Well" Hatake said to himself. "I suppose I should get ready"

Hatake pulled on his knee high boots and tucked his loose black pants into them. He pulled on his black shirt, which was starting to become tight as he built up his muscles, and slid into his green jacket. He buckled each leather strap making sure the coat, which was toughened to serve as armor, was secure. Next he added the metal plate that covered his heart and then delicately slid his claw weapons into their holsters on his back. With an audible sigh Hatake opened the door and stepped outside into the bright morning light.

The cool crisp air of morning in Dragon school felt great as Hatake walked across campus. The smells of the fair wafted in the air causing Hatake to suddenly feel hungry. Music and laughter floated out of the courtyard drawing a smile to Hatake's glum face. "I think it's time for some breakfast" Hatake said walking towards the food stands. Hatake ordered fresh cinnamon apple bread with hot cider and sat down at the nearest table. The bread melted in his mouth as the sweet apple and cinnamon flavor spread through his body. The hot cider sent a warming sensation through his face and extremities. "Mmm now this is good stuff".

"Yes, the food they make is excellent here. You know what else would be excellent" said a voice from behind Hatake.

Hatake's smile and good mood quickly disappeared as he spun around to see who was talking to him. The boy Hatake saw was large, wearing crasher armor and carrying a large hammer. His face was square and his hair dark and bushy. Hatake already knew what the boy was going to say next.

"It would be excellent if you joined my club. I am Regulous, leader of the club Ogre Hides!"

Ogre Hides was one of the clubs that had been following Hatake around for days. It was a club dedicated to fighter classes, and put emphasis on being physically strong with a defensive focus. The club was popular with first and second grade knights as their training routine helped prepare the knights for higher grades.

"Don't be silly. Ogre Hides is full of dumb brutes. Hatake wants to join a more sophisticated club." A voice said before Hatake could even reply. "I am Melanie, leader of Synergen Dynamics, and we would be honored to have you in our club."

Synergen Dynamics was a club that focused on analyzing situations and using technology to maximize damage. This club was divided into two parts, the mechers; who did the analyzing and production of technology and the fighters; who used the mechers designs to obliterate skalari. This club was one of the most important contract clubs on campus that came with the benefit of having your own team of mechers.

"You are both wrong, now buzz off. " A boy said sitting down across from Hatake. Surprisingly it was that blue haired boy Hatake had followed to the opening ceremony.

"Excuse me!" Melanie and Regulous exclaimed at the same time. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, two jerks from over hyped up clubs. You are not gonna get any clubies the way you go around harassing potentials, now scram!" The boy replied simply.

Shocked and annoyed the leaders of Synergen Dynamics and Ogre Hides stomped off grumbling. Hatake just stared at the newcomer wondering what he was up too.

"The name is Hideki Hinata… you gonna eat that?" the blue haired boy said grabbing Hatake's apple bread. "Mmm, this stuff is so good; you really ought to try it." He said stuffing his face. "Stupid blowhards go around harassing all these students around here expecting to be worshipped or something. I find people like that so vexing, don't you?"

"What do you want?" Hatake said as Hideki reached for his hot cider.

"Me? I merely wanted to tell those people how things are and to ask you to follow me"

"Follow you? Where?"

"The boss lady has taken an interest in you and sent me out to see where you stood on clubs"

"If I go, will you stop eating my food?"

"Oh, did you want this? I still have a small piece left."

"Just lead on."

Hideki stood up and waved for Hatake to follow before heading towards the courtyard. Hatake sighed loudly and followed after the duel gunner that he had watched make it into the A ranking for his class. The two moved quickly across the campus, stepping around crowds at each vender stall and ducking below low hanging advertisements. Once in the courtyard Hideki traveled down the right side of club booths until he came to one all the way in the back.

"Your club is worthless trash!" Hatake heard a male voice yell inside. The booth was nothing spectacular. A simple metal frame ran around the structure with black cloth strung at the entrance. It was a closed booth that prevented anyone from seeing what club it belonged to without steeping foot inside.

A loud crash sounded just before the cloth covering the entrance blew open. A large male student was the projectile that opened the door way, whose trajectory landed him hard on the ground. A small white haired girl with a large hammer came through the entrance next. She however was moving under her own power and walked determinedly up to the boy. Easily hoisting her opponent into the air with one hand she cocked back her hammer.

"Now what did you say about my club!" She roared at the boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. "The large boy said, practically crying.

The girl threw the boy into the next club booth and started to stomp back towards her own. Hatake recognized her from that short white hair and the inhuman strength. It was the crasher who opened up the class selection test a week ago, but he could not place her name. "That's your boss" He whispered turning to Hideki.

"Yep" was his simple reply.

"She is scary."

"Yep."

The girl suddenly noticed Hatake and Hideki standing there and walked over to them putting a cheerful smile on. "Hello there! My name is Pypski, Join Team Rocket" the girl said like nothing had just happened.

Team Rocket was a new club that had surprisingly been started by a new student the day after they had all arrived to Dragon School. The club was small but was quickly becoming known for its members being tough and open minded. It had a reputation for its members getting into trouble and speaking their minds without giving a care for what other people thought of them.

'Um… Why do you want me to join your club? What do you even know about me?" Hatake asked.

"I know plenty" Pypski said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the booth. "You are Hatake, striker class C although your abilities are better than that. You discovered your powers this past summer in your home town of Hopeswood. There you and two other middle school students were the first to respond to an explosion of a herbarium. There you single handedly defeated more than ten meeps with nothing more than a wooden sword. You were than hospitalized by a Mandrake queen that suddenly appeared at the scene. "

"She really is scary" Hatake thought to himself. "But why should I join your club?" Hatake replied.

"Because," Pypski began, "Team Rocket is about being true to yourself. We don't want to make people into someone. We want you to be you and we always support our members no matter what. Loyalty to one another is as important as the blood that flows through our veins. Without blood we cannot survive, and without loyalty we are all doomed to fail. "

Hatake stood their digesting her words. This club was unlike any of the ones that had approached him so far and he liked that. The loyalty and individuality were things that he had always looked for in friends and he felt he would fit in with this group.

"I'm would like to Join…" Hatake began to say as he was interrupted.

"Stupid toaster, go die in a hole!" Hatake heard just before a metallic toaster sailed past his head.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

Chapter 4: The Mission

To Hatake's mind, time seemed to have slowed down. The missile of a toaster flew within inches of Hatake's face. His reflection stared back at him from the silvery sides revealing the surprise on his face that everyone else was seeing. Time exploded back to normal and the toaster sped past, exploding into the same booth that Pypski had hurled an unsuspecting student into minutes earlier. Stunned Hatake turned to Pypski and Hideki who were standing to his side smiling.

"What just happened?" Hatake said staring at the pair.

"Welcome to Team Rocket" was Hideki's reply.

A small girl stomped out of the back part of the booth muttering to herself. The girl was short and slim sporting a blue striker uniform similar to the green on Hatake was wearing. The cut of the jacket and shirt was shorter allowing the more freedom of movement and the strikers fit abs to be seen. Her hair was medium length and grey, with a yellow hairclip pinning it out of her eyes. Those eyes were a deep piercing blue that looked right past Hatake. The girl pushed right past Hatake, still muttering to herself as she walked towards the landing site of the makeshift missile.

Hatake just stared at the girl fascinated by her and her strange behavior. He watched as she began to dig through the remains of the club booth looking for the toaster, the whole time the club owning the booth started to gather shouting at her. He was so caught up in this strange event, Hatake failed to notice Hideki and Pypski walking up behind him, until he felt a hard smack on the back.

"Interesting isn't she" Hideki said with a huge grin.

"Her name is JapansAce" Pypski added. "She is a grade 2 striker class A, very strong though she does have some quirks. She loves to hate that toaster. At any rate we need to get you on our club roaster so that we can add you to the mission tomorrow."

"Mission?" Hatake wondered out loud.

"Yes, the Headmaster has tasked Team Rocket with checking out a cave in Sunset Pier. A meteorite crashed into the swamp there not long ago and rumors of skalari hanging around the place have been coming in" Hideki answered.

"Sunset Pier? That's off limits to grade 1 students like me. I don't believe I will be able to help" Hatake replied.

"Nonsense!" Pypski chimed in. "You have been doing extra training every day and running errands for the folks of Fortvill for the past week. That combined with your natural abilities should allow you to pass the second grade entrance exam. Just speak with the Headmaster, he will tell you where to go."

With that Hideki practically pushed Hatake out of the club booth. Hatake walked out of the courtyard pondering what had just happened. He looked down at the new club mark attached to his right jacket sleeve and gauntlet. He had joined a club, had a toaster fly past his face, been added to a mission roaster for a higher grade, and told to take the second grade entrance exam all in a matter of minutes. The crazy thing was that this all seemed normal to the club he just joined.

Hatake continued walking across campus taking in the sights of the Club Fair while searching for the Headmaster. After an hour of searching he finally found the Headmaster sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree munching on some of the fair's delicious food. Hatake quickly explained that he was looking to take the second grade exam so that he could join his fellow club mates on their mission tomorrow. The headmaster directed Hatake to the exam hall in the main school building to meet with the Exam Proctor later that day. Hatake used that time to continue to explore the fair and have some fun.

When it was time for the exam Hatake met with the Proctor outside the main building. The proctor handed Hatake a written test and ushered him into the exam hall. The exam was full of questions regarding the history of the school, the principles of mana usage, as well as the physics behind different class attacks. After an hour Hatake finished his exam and turned it into the proctor who immediately began to grade it. Hatake sat in the waiting room anxious to find out if he had passed. The clock on the wall kept ticking and the lighting shining through the window began to fade as the colors of the sunset began to glow across the horizon. After what seemed like forever to Hatake the Proctor entered the waiting room smiling and handed Hatake his exam which had "Congratulations you have advanced to grade two" written across it.

Sunset Pier was a small fishing town on the edge of the Kasmarian Sea. The major pier and Lighthouse were the two main staples of the community although many windmills could be found along the coastline as well. The town got its name from a strange haze that caused the town to always be cast in the gold, red, and orange hues of sunset, no matter the time of day. Lowland swamps and salt marshes were scattered along the edge of the town and a small mountain called the Hill of the Dead was to the north.

Hatake sat outside the local supply store waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Hatake was amazed by the spectacular view sunset pier offered and the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs. There were not that many locals around and Hatake was not surprised by that. Since he had arrived at his table in the store he had been forced to listen to stories of aliens and government conspiracies from a local named Harry. Hatake was very relieved when he heard the sound of the Airship transport landing on its pad not far away.

Pushing Harry out of the way Hatake ran to the landing pad. Hideki and Pypski were the first ones off the airship. Both of them were wearing the signature armor and weapons of their class with the Team Rocket mark embedded in them. Smiling, they both walked down from the pad.

"Glad you could make it" Hideki said cheerfully.

"Can't say I know what exactly is going on but I am sure glad to be here" Hatake simply replied.

"Ahhh" screamed a familiar voice.

Hatake looked up just in time to see a familiar figure crash into him. Hatake landed hard on his back with a grunt. Reorienting himself Hatake found that a small girl wearing the blue armor of a striker had landed on top of him.

"Hot" Hatake heard Pypski say. "Hatake you met Jace yesterday. She was the one who threw the toaster"

Jace's face quickly turned bright red at Pypski's comment. Her fist then slammed into Hatake's face sending his head back into the dirt. Standing up she dusted herself off and stomped over to Pypski. Shaking the flashing lights and bells out of his head Hatake stood up as well, rubbing his cheek.

"Hey Jace if you don't like him, I'll let you sit on me" said a tall boy walking down the stairs.

Jace's reply to that was a metallic toaster that slammed right into the boy's face. "Go die in a hole, Daybunny!" she said stomping off towards the swamp.

Daybunny was tall and strong. His armor was a combination of hard leather armor and metal plates. His boots had an exaggerated broadness to them to help stabilize his attacks while fighting and his chest plate and gauntlets had spots to set a rifle in. On his back was a huge gun, the signature weapon of a heavy launcher.

The toaster slid slowly off of DayBunny's face as he laughed and walked over to join the group. Hatake took a deep breath and looked around him. He saw Jace stomping off and a Laughing Daybunny. Pypski was close by smiling cheerfully and Hideki starring at a duck across the way. _'An interesting group'_ he thought to himself, and all of them wore the mark of Team Rocket.

"Daybunny meet Hatake, he is our newest member" Pypski said cheerfully. "Hatake and Jace will be our quick hitters, I myself will be taking the center and Hideki and Daybunny will be providing support with their guns. Now let's go find this Meteor Cave"

The group of four took off, quickly catching up to Jace as they entered the edge of the swamp. The swamp itself was eerily green, the golden hues of the rest of Sunset Pier failing to make it past the outer layer of plant growth. It wreaked too, the pungent smells of sulfur, decay, and mud filled the air around them. Sink holes covered with peat moss and thick sticky mud made the land difficult to navigate.

"Something isn't right" DayBunny said suddenly.

"What do you mean" Asked Hideki

"I mean it's too quiet"

Thinking back Hatake realized that he had not heard the sounds of any animals since they entered the swamp an hour before. Swamps were typically full of life, making them seem haunted by the strange sounds made by the creatures that inhabit them. The lack of sound was strange and it put Hatake on edge.

The eerie quiet was putting more than just Hatake on edge. The whole party had slowed to a crawl and began scanning their surroundings. Each piece of vegetation created a shadow that something could hide in. Each pool of water provided a chance of something sneaking up on them. That newly formed caution proved useful as Jace yelled a warning, right before the party found themselves surrounded.

The enemy that now surrounded the group consisted of two types of skalari. The first was short and green. It had webbed fingers and toes with a sharp bird like beak for a mouth. A set of glowing red eyes sat low beneath a head bald except for a green Lilly pad like structure. The second skalari was even stranger looking. It was short and blue with a large round eye in the center of its face. It was short and rotund and carried a trident. Altogether there were twenty skalari surrounding the five knights.

"They are Swamp Kappas and Big Eyes" Pypski shouted.

"Eww, gross" Jace chimed in.

"Look at its eye, lets poke it" Hideki added.

"Ladies allow me to light up your world with my gun" DayBunny said with a wink.

"Kill now, flirt later" Hatake said charging forward.

Ten Big Eyes lowered their trident and charged forward while the Swamp Kappas began hurling a volley of mud balls laced with poison. Pypski batted aside the first Big Eye with a side swing of her hammer sending it flying into a nearby tree. Hatake dashed into the two Big Eyes to the right of Pypski, knocking one of them over and brushing the second ones trident aside. A burst of bullets flew past Hatake's head slamming into a mud throwing Swamp Kappa causing it to disappear. Jace was off to the left engaging three Big Eyes. A loud blast ran out as Daybunny shot cannon rounds into a mass of Swamp Kappas.

A trident glanced off of Pypski's chest plate as she whipped her massive hammer to her right catching a Big Eye in the side. Turning back to face the Big Eye who had struck her, she grabbed its trident smiling. Using her inhuman strength she pulled the trident forward and to the left dragging the squirming big eye with it. Down her hammer came in an overhead attack, crashing into the skalari's head and causing him to fade from existence.

Jace dodge left, then right, before somersaulting under the strikes of her three enemies. She pushed off the ground driving her right claw into the center Big Eye as she came out of her summersault. Spinning on her heal she ripped that claw out the skalari's side to parry the incoming attack of the second skalari before back flipping over the attack of the third. Now behind the third skalari Jace unleashed a furious attack of slashing claws, cutting deep into the skalaris back, killing it. The remaining Big Eye jabbed forward wildly with its trident which Jace kept dodging. Stepping in the reach of the trident, Jace swept her left claw up, catching the weapon between the blades of hers and sweeping it out to the side. She then kicked out catching the skalar's knee in the side, dislocating it before stepping in and driving her right claw through its eye.

Hatake was sidestepping furiously dodging the attacks of the first two skalari he had engaged as well as the attacks of two more who had joined them. Stepping wide to the side Hatake found an opening in the barrage of tridents. He spun along the pole of the fourth monsters weapon, pushing it towards the other three tridents. He swept his left claw in driving his opponent's weapon even farther before slamming his other claw straight ahead ending that opponent's life. Hatake dropped to his knees avoiding the oncoming rush of tridents and swept his foot out catching an opponent's foot and sending him sprawling to the ground. Pushing up from the ground he caught the two still standing in the chest with his claws, scoring two quick kills. Sliding his weapons out of the fading skalari he spun around and finished the remaining Big Eye who was still trying to stand up.

Hideki and DayBunny meanwhile were fighting off the Swamp Kappas. DayBunny rocked back as he fired shot after shot of his cannon, the design of his armor and boots helping him stabilize his attacks. Each cannon blast was devastating to the Swamp Kappas. DayBunny's first two shots had killed one Kappa and sent a second flying backwards into the swamp. His third shot was an ice round that froze three more Kappas. Daybunny then launched a charged shot that exploded above the frozen skalari and sent bursts of electricity running through all of them causing the ice to explode and the skalari to vanish. DayBunny turned to see the Kappa that had flown backwards, crawling out of the swamp. With a carefree trigger pull he launched a cannon shell straight into its face ending it.

Hideki shot rapidly killing a second Kappa. Charging forth Hideki grabbed four grenades from his belt and threw them towards the enemy. The grenades landed next to two more kappas and exploded killing both. Now in range of the Last Swamp Kappa's poison mud ball, Hideki had to dive to the side to avoid a mud missile. Rolling to his knees Hideki shot a high speed bullet forming an explosive air shot that traveled into the Kappa, knocking it off its feet. Hideki leaped to his feet and ran to his fallen opponent before blasting three more rounds into its body.

"Well I guess that confirms that there are Skalari hanging around the swamp here" Hideki said with a grin. "And I think I know why they attacked here."

The rest of the party walked over to where Hideki was standing, holstering their weapons. From this vantage point they could all see through a large clearing. The clearing had dozens of Big Eyes and Swamp Kappas wondering about and on the far side of it was a massive hole in the side of a hill.

"Do you think that's the entrance of the Meteor Cave?" Hatake asked in awe.

"Only one way to find out" Pypski said with a big smile.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Occurrences

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Occurrences**

Pypski led the group down the hill and into the tree line surrounding the clearing. The group hunkered down in the shadows and glanced around for signs of the patrols before quietly moving to the next grouping of large trees. On and on this went as the group stealthily avoided the patrols of skalari until they finally made it to the far edge of the clearing and the tree line ended.

"What do we do now?" Hideki asked. "We still have twenty more yards to cover before me make it to the entrance and it's all open ground."

"I count forty skalari between us and that cave entrance, not to mention the patrols we avoided" Hatake added.

"I would prefer to avoid attracting attention; our mission is to get into the cave not to kill all the skalari out here." Pypski chimed in. "Any ideas?"

Jace reached into her pack and pulled out her toaster. She then began polishing it with a rag. Hideki looked up into the sky rubbing his head with a look of concentration on his face. Daybunny started thumping his foot on the ground as he crossed his arms.

Hatake looked at all three curiously before turning to look at Pypski who was just smiling. "What are they doing?" he asked her.

"Jace is consulting her toaster to see if it has any ideas, Hideki is looking to the ducks for guidance and Daybunny is channeling his inner bunny. One of them should have an idea shortly" she said in all seriousness.

Hatake's eyes bulged and his mouth hung open as he took in that statement. He wondered how he even got convinced to join this crazy crew or how one could see this all as normal. _'Well'_ he thought, _'no matter how weird their thinking process might be they at least will come up with a good idea.'_

"I've got it" Hideki, Jace, and Daybunny said simultaneously.

"The toaster says that we could sneak by them by building a giant toaster and lying inside it. The skalari would be so fascinated they would bring the toaster inside where we will then pop out and attack," Jace said matter of factly.

"We could summon an army of bunnies and watch as the skalari fall victim to their vicious attack." Daybunny said slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"We can use the psychic powers of ducks everywhere and convince the skalari to let us into the cave without a fight" Hideki said with a nod.

"Hmm, those all seem like good ideas" Pypski said thoughtfully.

Hatake slammed his palm into his face scarcely believing what he just heard. His initial thoughts of the party were becoming accurate, they were all nuts and he had willingly joined them on this adventure. This was going to be a long day he thought to himself before raising his hand.

"Yes Hatake, do you have an idea?" Pypski asked sweetly.

"We could just cause a distraction by having Daybunny blow up a tree on the other side of the clearing. It should cause most of those skalari to go investigate it. We could take out the few that remain and then enter the cave before any of them return. "

"Excellent Idea!" Pypski exclaimed. "Daybunny, on the count of three fire your cannon at that large tree over there. One…Two..."

BOOM! Pypski was interrupted as Daybunny fired off his cannon. He rocked back on his feet as the recoil slammed the butt of his gun into his armor.

"Daybunny! You fired too early" Pypski said with a pout.

"I swear this never happens. I was just excited." Daybunny replied.

"Either way, the skalari have taken the bait and are clearing out. I only see five skalari at the entrance. We should go now" Hatake said before running off.

The group followed Hatake's lead and ran across the remaining twenty yards to the entrance. Jace and Hatake reached the entrance first, each barreling into a guard and stabbing it with their claws. Pypski was the next to reach the entrance, her heavier armor slowing her down. He hammer whipped out catching a guard in the head and sending him slamming into the next two remaining guards. Hideki and Daybunny who were covering the group's rear made it to the entrance as the three fighters finished off the remaining two skalari.

The party then silently slipped inside of the cave and around the first bend. The cave itself was dark and composed of hard bedrock. The ceiling and walls were hard and smooth but uneven, indicating that it had been formed naturally. As the party walked deeper into the cave they began to notice a soft yellow glow emanating from the surrounding cave. This light provided enough visibility for them to safely walk at a decent pace while still being vigilant.

As they rounded the second bend in the cave they ran into a group of skalari. The skalari were of types they had not seen before. One was spherical with sharp pointy teeth and leathery bat like wings. The other was a short brown skalari with root like feet and branch like arms. Both the knights and the skalari were surprised to see each other, but it was the knights who reacted first.

Hideki jumped to the side, un-holstering his guns as he was airborne. Daybunny cart wheeled backwards, unslinging his gun and bringing it to bear. Jace and Hatake quick stepped to either side and brought their claws up defensively while Pypski swung her hammer down and out. Hideki and Daybunny unloaded their clips into the small group of skalari while Pypski, Jace, and Hatake swung at skalari on the edges, forcing the group to stay clustered. In a minute the fight was over and all the skalari had been vanquished without ever touching the party.

Now aware of the patrolling groups the party snuck around each bend with weapons drawn. They encountered group after group of skalari and each group was dispatched with bullets, hammer and claws. After a while the group sat down to take a break and recover some of their energy. They had been sneaking around the cave complex for more than an hour and had still not made it to the end where they suspected the meteor to be.

The group drank some water and ate a quick snack of cookies and apples that Pypski had brought with her before starting off down the tunnel again. The patrols of skalari were larger and closer together as they moved even deeper into the cave system. Still the group dispatched each patrol quickly and efficiently before moving on. Soon enough though, they came upon a section of the cave that was much brighter than the others. This section of the cave was more golden than yellow and the light was brighter. Hatake knew that this meant they must be close to the chamber that the meteor had blasted into since the light was probably coming from outside.

The group rounded the last bend cautiously. There they spotted two patrols standing just outside a large chamber that was empty except for a large spherical rock that was lit by bright golden light from overhead. The entrance to the chamber was narrow though and they had to first fight their way through those two large patrols.

Hatake dashed in first; activating his sprint skill he accelerated straight into the first patrol group claws extended. Jace also activated her sprint skill following right behind Hatake. As Hatake stopped to engage his targets Jace kept going, reaching her hands out she vaulted off of Hatake's shoulders, flipping in the air and coming down with a heal kick on the lead skalari from the second patrol. Hideki lined up his guns and let rip a furious torrent of bullets on both sides of Hatake. Daybunny lowered his gun and charged up an explosive round before sending it down range into the mass of skalari on Hatake's right. The shell exploded sending skalari flying and creating an opening. Through that opening dashed Pypski.

Hatake braced himself as the shell exploded and then quickly resumed slashing his claws left and right at the skalari surrounding him. Jace had quickly killed two more skalari after entering the fray and was now being pressed hard on three sides. Her foot shot out slamming into one skalari before being followed up by a rapid set of thrusts from her claws. Pypski slammed her shoulder into a skalari that was swinging at Jace's back as she arrived on scene. She then brought about her hammer, swinging it out to the side and driving it into the chest of another skalari.

The battle raged on with Daybunny and Hideki firing bullet after bullet into the skalari. Hatake hacked, slashed, kicked, and thrust at the surrounding skalari, each attack landing a hit and weakening the first patrol. The bullets from Hideki and Daybunny helped thin down the ranks of the first patrol and keep the skalari from gaining any advantage on Hatake. The girls ahead were also fairing very well against their patrol. Jace would attack low with leg sweeps and thrusts while Pypski would whip her hammer overhead catching Skalari in the head or chest. With a screech the last skalari from both patrols vanished and the group reformed at the entrance to the meteorite chamber.

Hideki and Daybunny walked into the empty chamber guns at the ready. Pypski followed them in with Jace and Hatake flanking her. A large hole and been punched into the roof by the meteorite that sat in the center of the cave. The golden hues of Sunset Pier poured into the cave, lighting up most of the chamber.

Hatake noticed something jumping up and down in the back of the cave, just out of the light. He nudged Hideki in the ribs and pointed ahead. "Hey, what do you think that is" he asked.

Hideki stared at it for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "It looks kinda like a Raccoon, don't ya think?" he finally replied.

Daybunny had noticed it by now as well and had lifted his scope to his eye for a better look. "That's no raccoon, that's a girl. She is jumping up and down pointing and waiving her hands." Daybunny added.

"What a strange girl, and what a strange place to be hanging out" Hatake said.

Jace screamed suddenly as slime from the ceiling dripped down and landed on her head and shoulders. "EWWWW! I have icky slimy goo on me" she said starting to cry.

"Hot," was all Pypski had to say.

More and more slime started to drip down from the ceiling landing on and around the knights. Then skalari started raining down from it as well. The slime was coming from green worm like creatures that had been crawling on the roof and walls of the cave. Worm after worm fell from the ceiling around the group.

With the new threat known the knights readied themselves. Jace dashed forth first slamming one claw into a worm with a squish and following it up with a roundhouse kick to another. Pypski jumped in after her, hammer swinging left and right, up and down, she squished worm after worm. One worm jumped onto Hideki's face and tried to bite him before Hideki lifted his gun and blasted it in the side of the head. Hatake jumped left with a kick catching another worm in the head before driving his claws down into its body. Daybunny, with his larger weapon was at a disadvantage but he still fought, swinging the barrel of his gun out like a club he caught a worm in the side before slamming the stock out into the side of another. Daybunny stepped on the tail of a third skalari and spun his rifle expertly so the barrel was facing the worm and his finger was on the trigger, blasting it in the face.

The worms vanished almost as quickly as they appeared; most of them had been easily killed by the knights. The ground began to shake and the meteorite in the center of the cave started to float. It began to glow and elongate into an eight foot tall mass before sprouting arms, legs, and a tail. The glow faded and a large skalari now stood before the group. What was once thought to be a meteorite was now a large brown rat with huge teeth and claws.

Surprised but not off guard, Hatake leaped forward claws slashing. The Rat however was no push over and he swung his claws down at Hatake. Hatake stopped his forward momentum and threw his claws to the side blocking the Rat's attack but still getting tossed to the side by the force of the blow. Hideki and Daybunny ran left and right and let lose a barrage of bullets. Daybunny's cannon shells caught the Rat in the face while Hideki's bullets ripped into its arm. Jace ran in dodging left and right to avoid the Rat's flailing arms. Jace slid under the rat while sweeping her claws out to both sides she cut open his feet.

The Rat furious and off balance fell sideways hitting the ground hard. To the side Hatake was slowly standing back up. His jacket was torn and his arms had scrapes on them but he was alive and very angry. The Rat rolled onto all fours and whipped his tail out catching Jace in the legs and sending her flying into Hatake. Hideki and Daybunny continued their onslaught of bullets causing the Rat to rear back. The Rat let loose a roar that sent a shockwave of air into the gunners and sent them flying backwards. Pypski charged in undeterred and slammed her hammer into the foot of the monstrous rat. Reversing direction she spun her hammer up and to the side crashing it into the rat's leg with a bone splintering thud.

Two guns echoed to life from behind the Skalari as the raccoon girl charged forward. The girl whipped grenades at the monster following them up with rapids shots to its back. Hatake off to the side of the fight had been knocked back down when Jace was thrown into him. Hatake had caught her but the momentum sent them both down and sliding across the floor. Hatake grabbed hold of Jace and stood up lifting her as he did so. Jace blushed as he set her down and ripped off the tattered remains of his shirt and jacket.

Daybunny and Hideki were also covered in scrapes and their cloths ripped from their slide across the floor but both were firing their guns again. Pypski jumped backwards out of the range of the monster while it was distracted by the stinging bullets of the raccoon girl. Hatake charged, passing Pypski and with Jace following close behind. Hatake lunged in claws ready to slash. Jace dashed in right behind, not slowing down and leaped off of the attacking Hatake's back driving her claws forward. Pypski followed suit, jumping off of Hatake and then pushing off of Jace. Pypski somersaulted bringing her hammer around and smashed it into the Rat's skull.

The rat roared one last roar before vanishing into the air. Exhausted the group holstered their weapons and sat down. The raccoon girl walked over and sat down with the party smiling.

"Wow, you guys are really powerful" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you." Hideki said "who are you and why were you in here"

"My name is Roulette. I came here with my uncle who was researching skalari but that giant Rat thing killed him after it came crashing through the roof one day. I've been here ever since. "The girl replied.

"That's such a sad story" Day said "why don't you come over here and I can comfort you" he added with a wink.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: The Emissary

**Chapter 6: The Emissary **

The group led by Pypski made its way back to dragon school the following day. There they were met at the gates by the rest of Team Rocket. Hatake who was new to the club had not realized just how big this group of upstarts was. Roulette who had accompanied the group back was also surprised by the number of people greeting them and after a short talk with Pypski was convinced to join them. Together Team Rocket which had been around only since the beginning of the semester a few weeks ago had close to twenty members all of which were in the first of second grade levels.

Hatake and Roulette were excited to see the support of their new club and were eager to meet all of them. Before the group could make it back to the club room they were summoned to the Headmaster's chambers. For the next two hours the Headmaster debriefed the party asking for as much detail as possible. He even went as far as to hold the group in one on one session for individual's performance analysis based on their peers observations. When he was finally done he called all six students back into his office.

"You all did an excellent job with the mission I gave you." The Headmaster began. "I am proud of what you have accomplished and how quickly you completed your mission. You have shown the prowess of Dragon Academy and brought pride upon your club. I fear though that this was just the first of many more difficult missions ahead of you. Something big is happening and I'm afraid we just don't know what it is yet. Enough of the doomsday talks though. Please continue your training and studies as before and thank you for all of your hard work."

With that the Headmaster dismissed the crew. The group diverged and all headed back to their dorm rooms for some much needed rest. Hatake entered his dorm room not bothering to turn on the lights. He threw the tattered remains of his jacket into the trash and removed the rest of his torn cloths.

"Well I needed to replace those soon anyways" he sighed stepping into the shower.

He flinched as the hot water hit his healing scrapes and bruises. The water cleaned two days' worth of dirt and grime out of his hair, wounds and off of his skin. Feeling much refreshed after his shower he applied a healing ointment and bandages to his injuries and climbed into bed. The headmaster's words echoed in his head as he drifted into the darkness of sleep.

A week had passed since the Meteor Cave group had returned to Dragon Academy. Class had gone on as normal for all of the students and training sessions were as intense as ever. Hatake's wounds and those of his team mates were almost fully healed now. Hatake had replaced his old torn green striker uniform of the first grade students with the light blue one of the second graders as well as upgraded claws to better suit his attack routine.

It was early morning now and the sun was just starting to peek over the mountains. Hatake was donning his armor and strapping his claws to his back like he did every day at this time. He knew the air would be crisp outside and he was preparing for his morning run around campus to help loosen up and prepare for the day's work. Putting the last knot in his boots laces he opened the door to his room and walked down the hall to exit the dorm. As he stepped outside, looked to the east and paused. His breath was a visible cloud in the cold morning air but it was the strange sense that something was different that had caused him to stop. He scanned the campus before him and then the crests of the mountain around him but still could not place what it was.

Shrugging Hatake started his run, beginning slowly to set his pace. Hatake jogged past his dormitory winding his way onto the path that circles the school campus. He passed the girls dormitory and the building dedicated to club rooms. He picked up his pace as he came out of the shadows generated by the buildings around him and entered the courtyard. In the morning light the dew drops on the plants glistened and the buds of new flowers began to open. Out of the courtyard he ran, beginning the long curved path that would take him past the closed gates of Dragon Academy.

As Hatake came around the corner and the gates came into view Hatake realized what was different. The gates that should have been closed for another two hours were open. Waiting just inside the campus was the Headmaster and the sixth grader who served as Dragon Academy's student leader. Hatake slowed his pace to a walk in order to see what was going on. The Headmaster and student leader were both staring to the west, where the sun's light was just beginning to reveal a small cloud of dust.

Hatake stood there, silently catching his breath and trying to make out what could be causing that dust cloud. He looked at the Headmaster and Student Leader who both seemed to be standing poised and calm, almost as if they were expecting someone to greet. Looking back to the road Hatake could finally make out what was creating the cloud of dust. At the base of the cloud rode three people who Hatake had never seen before. Two of those strangers rode atop large, but fast moving cows. The one in the lead however, rode a tall black warhorse.

Although curious, Hatake knew that he should not be sticking around to see this meeting. The Headmaster and Student Leader were obviously expecting this encounter and it was not his place to spy on it. Hatake took one last glance at the oncoming riders and resumed his jog.

Twenty minutes later Hatake finished his morning run but he was still curious about what could possibly be happening. If nothing else, Hatake knew that his friends might be able to add some insight on this situation. Hatake headed to the Club Building to meet up with the crew that he had worked with so far.

The Club Building was large and square, composed mostly of stone it created a deceptive appearance. Inside was bright and warm with decorations, lounge rooms and surprisingly comfortable furniture. The building was three stories and had a staircase at each end. Near the stairs and entryways were the lounge rooms that always had baskets of fresh pastries and cookies with jugs of cold milk and hot tea nearby. A long corridor ran down the center of each floor with Club Rooms on each side. On the door of each room was the Club Mark of the club to which the room belonged and a plaque with the club name engraved upon it.

Hatake climbed the stairs to the third floor, grabbed a fresh scone and a cup of tea, and started down the corridor. After the first four doors the Club Marks on the doors disappeared, rooms without marks had no clubs corresponding with them. Hatake kept walking down the hall, past the empty rooms until he reached the room on the right, halfway down the hall, the room with the TR emblem emblazed in red.

Hatake was not surprised upon entering to see that Hideki, Pypski, DayBunny, Roulette, and BlissBunny were inside, eating breakfast and swapping training stories. BlissBunny, Hatake had met only a few days earlier but had come to find out that she was not only a cousin to DayBunny but a powerful first year priest as well. The group greeted Hatake as he took his customary seat at the table and munched on his scone quietly as DayBunny finished his tale.

"… I swear her face turned bright red when I told her that I would gladly paint a picture with her, if ya know what I mean. That Art Teacher totally digs me." DayBunny finished saying to a chorus of laughter.

"Hatake, do you have any new stories for us to hear?" Pypski asked in between sips of tea.

Hatake told the group of his morning run and how he had come across the Student Leader and Headmaster waiting at the open gate. He told of the dust cloud and the animals of which the people rode. The group sat silently when he finished his story, all of them wondering what this unusual event could entail. It seemed though that their questions would soon be answered when the campus speaker system called for all students to enter the courtyard.

The Team Rocket group headed down and out of the building, passing other students who were making their way to the designated assembly. The group grew larger and larger as other Team Rocket members caught up to them and fell in line. The group entered into the courtyard and assembled before a makeshift stage. The courtyard slowly filled up as student after student filled in. The mass of students quickly became organized as they assembled into their clubs and arranged themselves based upon seniority. Each club formed up into a platoon figuration with the club leaders in the front and the new recruits in the back. Team Rocket was standing at the back of the courtyard since they were the newest club on campus, with Pypski and the Meteorite group standing at the front of their formation.

"Greetings my students" The Headmaster said walking on stage. "Today an emissary arrived from Owl Academy, bringing with them a challenge. Every semester Owl and Dragon compete in a number of challenges in order to help our students grow as Knights and to determine bragging rights. It is time for the first challenge of this semester and our Owl Emissary will now bring forth the rules that will determine our completion."

A tall girl with pink hair tied up in buns walked onto the stage. Her uniform was that of a heavy launcher, although the design was slightly different than that of the dragons. The armor seemed to be made of a lighter armor and was more rounded than the dragon's heavy square armor. On that armor was emblazed the blue crest of the owls. On her shoulder guard was the mark of a Tree with the letters TH underneath it. The girl's eyes were intense as she unrolled the parchment declaring the challenge, and stared out at the crowd of students.

"I am StrangerD3RK; Princess of Momo's, emissary of Owl Academy, and member of TreeHouse." The girl said in a strong even tone. "I bring with me a letter of challenge against Dragon Academy. This competition will be held between first year students only, in order to test not only your strength but your tactics as well. The challenge will be fought between five students of your Headmasters choice. In three days these five students are to enter the Marble Battle stadium. The rules are simple. There will be three terminals that can be captured by either Academy. Every ten seconds these terminals will add ten points to your teams score. The first team to reach 1800 points will be the victor. "

"All participants will be scanned and have a magic shield covering them based upon their abilities. When the shield is reduced to zero, you will be paralyzed for thirty seconds before being teleported back to the start point of your academy with a newly generated shield. Naturally this means you may use all skills in this competition as there is no risk of injury. "

The girl ended her challenge with a deathly stare at the crowd before walking off stage. The Headmaster began to speak once again. "The challenge has been declared and Dragon Academy has accepted. All students are to resume their training. The team of five will be selected from the first year students on the day of competition. All classes will be cancelled on that day and the completion will be streamed live. You are all dismissed"

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7:The Selection

**Chapter 7: The Selection**

Sweat dripped from Hatake's face. His muscles burned and he could hear his heart beating as his blood pulsed through his body. His face was red and strained with pain as he pushed his body away from the ground.

"498…499…500!" said Hideki Hinata. "Good job Hatake."

"Thanks Hideki" Hatake replied breathless. "Can you get off my back now?"

Hideki, who had been sitting cross legged on Hatake's back, stepped to the side and bowed with a knowing grin. All around Dragon Academy, the first year students were pushing themselves. The challenge which had been delivered two days earlier had given them all a drive to be the best. Everyone knew that to be handpicked by the Headmaster to represent the Academy in a combat challenge against Owl Academy was an honor and no one was about to step aside and let someone else have that honor.

Hatake stood up and wiped the sweat off of his face. He was standing in the outdoor gym along with many other fighter class students. All around him those fighter class students were sparring, lifting, or running. He cracked a smile as he noticed just how many of the students were members of his club. Like most of the fighter class, Hatake did most of his training here in the gym wearing light weight work out clothing. Hatake laughed at this thought as he looked behind him to see his club leader, in full crasher armor, doing one handed, hand-stand pushups against the far wall.

Hideki tapped Hatake on the shoulder smiling. "She sure is crazy strong" Hideki said.

"Yeah she is. But I think it would take crazy strength like hers to put together a club with all you lunatics" Hatake replied with a grin. "Thanks for the help Hideki, but isn't Daybunny expecting you down at the gun range?"

"Yeah he is. If I don't get going now I'm afraid he is gonna try to pick up the Range Instructor or one of those female Heavy Launchers training." Hideki said before slipping around the fence towards the gun range.

Hatake zoned back in on his training schedule. He scanned around the gym before finding a nice spot next to the wall of the sparring arena. He walked over to the spot before plopping down on his back and sticking his feet against the wall. "Time for 1000 crunches" he thought to himself as he started them.

Hideki made it to the range in time to find Daybunny flirting with a red head from Heavy Launcher class D. Slipping between the two Hideki managed to pull Daybunny away from the girl and after much convincing started their training regimen.

The two went to a clear part of the range and set up targets at multiple distances and heights as well as speed targets and close proximity to friendly targets. The goal of their training was to increase reaction time, acquisition time, and accuracy. Both Hideki and Daybunny would be taking part in this training, which would take up the remainder of the day.

Blissbunny's eyes snapped open to see the dim light inside the academy shrine. She had just finished her meditation training which consisted of accumulating, storing, and concentrating magical energy inside her body for hours. This type of training was a common practice amongst the magical knights but was just as exhausting as the physical training the fighter class knights went through.

The more magical energy that could be stored, channeled, and released; the more powerful of a magician the knight was. I the world of the magic circle, this magical energy was what allowed you to survive in a fight, especially for the rare but powerful Priest Knights.

The day passed and the exhausted students of Dragon Academy returned to their dorms. The night flew by and the students dreamed of being selected for the first Academy Challenge of the year. When dawn broke the students all climbed out of their beds, ate their breakfast, and put on their equipment. The students walked into the fresh air, to the courtyard and formed the ranks in anticipation for the selection, for today was the day of the challenge.

The headmaster arrived shortly after the students. Straitening his suit jacket he walked on stage and starred out at the entirety of the student body at Dragon Academy.

"Today shall be a great day for Dragon Academy." The Headmaster began. "Before us we have an Academy Challenge with our rivals from Owl Academy. The terms of the competition are for a combat challenge amongst first year students. The aim of the competition is to use strategy and strength to capture and hold point terminals inside of the Marble Battle Arena. Therefore all first year students are to meet at the gates in order to head to the arena; there I will announce five students who will represent our great Academy. Win or lose you all walk away from this competition with more knowledge and experience. "

A cheer arose from the gathered students as the 100 first year students began to file out of the courtyard to the gates of the academy. There the first year students all piled into buses based on what clubs they were in. Team Rocket got an entire bus to themselves, since they were a club made entirely of first year students. Hatake who had been one of the first Rockets onto the bus watched as members of his club updated the look of the bus. He chuckled as several of the clubs members went around the bus, adding the Team Rocket emblem to the right of the Dragon Academy insignias.

Once the bus driver had managed to chase all of the members back onto the bus, the vehicle pulled through the gates of the academy, last in the line of buses. The Dragon Academy busses drove on towards their destination. The members of Team Rocket were loud with excitement that only increased as they got farther and farther from campus. An hour later the buses pulled into a lot outside of a large stadium.

Hatake and the other students of Dragon Academy pushed up against the windows of their collective bus. They stared with awe at the building which stood before them. Mable Battle Arena was a domed coliseum that stood half way between Dragon and Owl Academies. The structure was wade of grey marble and gave off a foreboding presence. Sculptures of giant owls and dragons adorned the building and columns flanked the entryway.

The Headmaster signaled for the students to exit the buses and to follow him. Hatake couldn't help feeling very small as he and the rest of Dragon School entered the arena through the entryway with a dragon sculpted into the doors.

Inside the coliseum was even more impressive. Seats ran all the way around the stadium; however they did not reach to the floor. Hatake could tell by looking across the center of the arena that the stadium seating was on top of rooms that circled the open floor of the middle. In the middle of the center arena was a tall electronic terminal. High definition cameras were installed on the ceiling and in all of the rooms in the stadium with TVs on the outer edges of the arena so that spectators could see up close action without the participants seeing what was happening.

Hatake took a seat next to the rest of his club members and watched as the Headmaster stepped onto a left that took him down to the floor. The TVs flickered on and zoomed in on the Dragon Headmaster as he strode into the center. The scene on the TVs changed to show the Owl Headmaster, a man with shoulder length sky-blue hair and a white suit do the same.

"Greetings students of both Owl and Dragon Academy" the Owl Headmaster began with a voice that was soft and musical. "Today we have gathered to battle between ourselves to gain experience in combat and strategy with only our pride and our schools pride on the line. This is one of many types of competitions that happen between our two prestigious academies every year and it is something that you as first year students will come to know and learn from. Know that in the arena you are protected via a magical device so feel free to go all out in this competition. "

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction to Academy Challenges" The Dragon Headmaster began with his deep gritty voice. "We will now call the five students that we have each chosen to represent our respective schools. If your name is called please proceed to the lift, pick up the barrier device and strap it across your chest. The lift will lower you to the floor level while the device scans you. The device will then place a barrier over your body based on your physical strength, endurance, magical power, and speed. When the health bar of the device reaches zero you will be teleported back to the start points and have to wait thirty seconds as the barrier is recharged. "

"Pypski of Team Rocket please, make your way to the lift!"

Pypski stood up and strode forward. Hatake saw her pick up a strap with an oval device and strap it across her armor. Calmly she stepped onto the lift and began her descent tot eh floor. On the TV monitors Hatake saw the camera zoom in on Pypski. On the screen was displayed her name, year, class, grade, club and barrier stats indicated by video game style health bars. Pypski then strode out to stand beside the Dragon Headmaster.

"StrangerD3RK of TreeHouse please make your way to the lift!" announced the Owl Headmaster

The cameras zoomed in on a pink haired girl approaching the lift. Hatake recognized her as the girl who had delivered the club challenge to Dragon Academy. Her stats and information popped onto the monitor just like Pypski's did as she strode out to the center of the arena.

"Hideki Hinata of Team Rocket please make your way to the Lift!" announced the Dragon Headmaster

Hatake laughed as he saw Hideki smile and slip on the device before stepping onto the lift. He bowed towards his companions and started his descent. The members of Team Rocket roared, sending their cheers with Hideki. Hideki's stats and information also appeared on the screen for everyone to see.

"Cpt. Tatsumiya of RaposasDaColina please make your way to the lift!"

Hatake stared at the monitor as a blonde haired boy stepped onto the lift. The boy stood tall staring out over the crowd. He wore the gear of a dual gunner but the cloth parts of his armor were made from military camouflage. He wore his pistols easily on his hips and black framed glasses adorned his face. That makes a dual gunner and a heavy launcher so far for the owls Hatake thought.

"Daybunny of Team Rocket please make your way to the lift!"

Daybunny made his way to the lift but was delayed as he spotted a brunette Elementalist. He stopped to grab her hand and flirt. He then resumed his walk to the lift and strapped on his barrier device. As the lift began to descend he threw a wink towards the brunette who blushed with a giggle.

"Magicsowner of TreeHouse, please make your way to the lift!"

This time the camera zoomed in on a boy with white hair that covered his eyes. He wore a red cloth robe with yellow trim. His pants were of the same color and design as the robe with pointed striped shoes and a pointed hat on his head. A wooden staff was slung across his back and he walked confidently towards the lift. They monitor showed that he was an Elementalist and his stats were fairly strong.

"Blissbunny of Team Rocket, please make your way to the lift!"

Blissbunny was Daybunny's female cousin and a very strong priest. Her hair was white and tied back in a ponytail. Her uniform was blue and white cloth with crosses all over it. On her white gloves were embroidered magical circles in gold thread. She carried a wooden staff in her right hand. She buckled on her barrier device and made her way to the floor of the arena to stand beside the rest of the dragons.

"Kilai of RaposasDaColina, please make your way to the lift!"

A small girl wearing similar clothing to Blissbunny and caring a similar staff stepped onto the lift. Her hair was black and split into two shoulder length braids. She waved excitedly to the crowd and stepped onto the lift.

"That makes one dual gunner, one heavy launcher and one priest for each team. The owls are sending in an Elementalist while we are using a crasher. Stats aside the class choices have been very interesting so far." Hatake said to himself. "Four members of Team Rocket have been selected. I wonder who is next."

"Hatake of Team Rocket, please make your way to the lift!" The Dragon Headmaster announced.

Hatake slowly stood up looking uncertain. All eyes and a camera were trained on him. He could barely believe that his name had been called for this event. Sure he had been training like crazy and all the instructors of the Academy had told him that he was a prodigy since he arrived but still. To represent the entire Academy with only members of a single club and to make him one of them, he couldn't believe it. Slowly though he walked forward, fiddled with the barrier device and stepped onto the platform.

As the lift began to lower the audience who had been silent roared to life. The cheering from Dragon Academy was intense and deafening. Chants of "Go, Go Team Rocket" and "We are Dragons!" accompanied by roars that echoed off of the coliseum walls. Hatake reached the floor, lifted his head high and raised one of his claws high before taking his place next to the rest of his team.

"CristinaSollo of RaposasDaColina please make your way to the lift!"

A short girl with brown hair and purple eyes stepped forward. She like Blissbunny and Kilai was wearing the uniform of a priest and was carrying a staff. Her hair was cut short and the bangs were clipped to the side. She stepped onto the lift which descended to the floor. This time it was the Owls turn to cheer. The stadium erupted to screams of "We are Owls!" accompanied by Hoots and screams.

Once CristinaSollo made it to the center of the arena, all ten combatants raised their weapons in the air. Both sides of the stadium cheered creating a deafening storm of voices. Over that storm crackled the speakers as the Headmasters congratulated the selected members of their academies and instructed them to make their way to the designated starting points. The Headmasters made their way off of the floor as the teams moved to the starting points.

Green bars appeared across the door way and a countdown timer began over the speakers. The lights of the stadium dimmed to a greenish glow. Golems appeared in a few rooms guarding items that would increase ones attack power or speed. The battle was about to begin and Hatake couldn't possibly think of a better place to be.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle in Marble Stadium

Chapter 8: Battle in Marble Stadium

The brilliant green glow of the lockdown bars washed over Hatake and his companions. The battle was about to begin and all participants were locked into the starting areas of their respective sides. The room they were in was small and rectangular. At the back of the room was a recharging station. Directly before Hatake, at the front of the room, was the main exit which led back out to the central arena. On the front wall was a map of the arena which indicated the different terminals and rooms. On either side of the room was an additional exit which led into more rooms. Golems patrolled both of these immediate rooms, protecting "power up buffs".

"40 seconds until the battle begins" blurted the overhead speakers.

Hatake thought back on what he had learned at the academy so far. About things that might give him and his team an advantage in this battle. Power ups or buffs were unique items and skills. Power-up items were magical items that affect the individual user. These items were generally potions made with local ingredients that would give the user short burst of speed, strength, or endurance but they could also be items that were affected by the dimensional distortion the skalari created when they appeared.

"30 seconds till the battle begins" the speakers warned

From the floor rose a small pedestal shrouded in smoke. Hatake and the rest of the team waked over in curiosity. The smoke cleared revealing five small devices that the team had never seen before. In the center of the pedestal was a chart showing how to wear the devices. The device itself consisted of three parts; a boom microphone, an earpiece, and a small rectangular pieces of transparent glass.

"20 seconds until the battle begins" announced the speakers.

Hatake reached out and picked up one of the devices. Around him, his team mates did the same, quickly placing the devices onto their heads so that the glass piece was extended in front of one eye. Hatake blinked in astonishment as the device linked with his and the rest of the team's barrier devices before displaying video game style health bars next to their names. On the top of the transparent glass Hatake could see score bar that showed zero points for both sides currently.

"10 seconds until battle. Prepare now." The speakers warned again.

All five members of Team Dragon nodded to each other before activating their buff skills. The skill buffs were unique to the class of knight. All knights were trained in the traits and specializations of their particular style of fighting, but they were also taught ways to increase their own abilities for short periods of time. On top of that the knights were all outfitted with specialized armor and weapons that amplified and responded to the user's natural magic abilities. For the magic class knights like priests and elementalists who already had large magic capacities and a gift for channeling them this meant that they could concentrate on conserving their energy use. For the other classes of knights this amplification allowed them to actually tap into their innate magical stores to increase their parties or their own abilities such as accuracy, mobility, or strength.

In the owl starting area things were progressing similarly. The start room was an identical copy to that of the dragons with three exits to the room and a recharger in the back. At the thirty second mark a pedestal identical to that which had appeared in the dragon's room appeared in front of the waiting owls.

Magics Owner was the first of the owls to reach down and grab the odd looking devices. Following the instructions for the device he placed it over his ear and adjusted the two booms for the microphone and glass eye piece. Just like with the dragons, the device linked to his team mate's barrier devices. Smiling Magics Owner directed the rest of his team to do the same, knowing that with two priests this device would give them an advantage in coordinating their healing efforts.

"Ten seconds till the battle begins. Prepare now" The speakers announced again.

Kilai activated her health buff and gasped as the health bars on her device increased along with the bars representing the rest of her team's health. Magics Owner chanted and drew a glowing blue magic circle in the air. A rush of magical energy swept through his team as they all felt the fuzzy feeling of stored magic in their bodies. Cpt. Tatsumiya also concentrated hard trying to remember how to use his innate magic to cause a buff effect. He concentrated deeply, tuning everything else out around him until he finally saw the trigger symbol in his mind. Reaching forward he activated it and smiled knowing that his team would have an easier time hitting vital spots on their opponents now. StrangerD3RK also concentrated hard as she sought her desired skill. Finally she laughed as she felt a feeling of ease settle over her which would allow her to be more accurate at long distances.

Being a priest, a heavy launcher, and a dual gunner; Blissbunny, Daybunny, and Hideki Hinata all activated buff skills that were the same as their counter parts in owl school. Pypski growled before raising her hammer in the air activating the defensive buff she had been learning. The whole team suddenly felt much stronger, like they could take a hit and keep on rolling. Hatake also reached deep into his mind before recalling one of his buff skills he had learned. Stepping into a balanced fighting stance he pushed his innate magic out causing all of his team to feel much lighter on their feet.

"Five….Four….three…two…one…Begin!" the speakers screamed

The green energy bars dissipated from the exit ways. The speaker in Hatake's ear crackled to life with order from Pypski. Daybunny and Blissbunny were to head to the left to capture the terminal in the lab room while Pypski, Hatake, and Hideki would head to the center to either capture or delay their opponents from capturing the central terminal. Hatake added his agreement to the others and sped off towards the central terminal with Pypski and Hideki flanking him.

Being a striker, Hatake was much more light-footed than the rest of his team and he was the first to reach the central terminal. He quickly scanned the area checking for his opponents. Seeing none he radioed that the area was clear and began the process of "capturing the terminal" which involved holding your hand on a palm scanner for a period of time. Pypski and Hideki caught up to him while he was still standing at the scanner and moved to protect him.

A flash of lightning swept across the center floor towards the trio. Pypski and Hideki noticed it and rolled out of the way but Hatake was not as fortunate since he was concentrating on the terminal capture. The blast slammed into Hatake throwing him off of the scanner and causing his muscles to spasm. Hatake was the first to find out that all though the barrier device protects you from the brunt of the force, getting hit was still painful.

Pypski leaped out of her roll and charged towards the origin of the lightning, a boy with white hair that covered his eyes. Hideki was a little slower coming out of his roll but once he managed to stop he also moved towards the owl elementalist with his guns drawn. Chanting Magics Owner threw forth a wall of cold which caught the charging Pypski head on. Pypski however was undeterred by the frigid cold and kept up her momentum.

"Lab Terminal belongs to Dragon School" screamed the over head speakers accompanied by the roar of the other dragon students.

Hatake rolled to his feet before glancing at the health bar display on his eye piece. The display showed that both he and Pypski had been damaged but only slightly. Looking up he saw Pypski slam into the lightly armored owl with a shoulder blow while Hideki continued his charge forward. Hatake glanced back to the terminal before deciding to deal with the enemy first.

"Daybunny, Blissbunny please head towards the owl side center for support" Hatake said into his microphone before dashing off towards the owl students.

Hideki stopped his charge quickly and turned to face a second owl who was wearing camo pants and was about to attack Pypski from the side. Skidding sideways Hideki let lose a pair of bullets that ripped through the air creating a blast of energy. The shot glanced off the owl student but its purpose was not to damage but to delay. The owl student reached up to cover his ears. The shot Hideki had fired causes a debilitating whistle which makes it impossible to concentrate but the affect would only last for a few seconds.

Pypski thanked Hideki before charging after Magics Owner, who she had thrown with her previous shoulder blow. Hideki also charged towards his opponent who was beginning to recover from the earlier attack. A shimmer of light appeared briefly over both Magics Owner and the Owl Dual Gunner Cpt. Tatsumiya. This light was a healing spell cast by Kilai who was standing out of view of the dragons.

"Control room belongs to Owl school" the speaker announced. This was quickly accompanied by hoots from the owl students.

Hatake who was running towards the elementalist slid to a halt at this announcement. "Damn it. Expect more owls to be here soon." Hatake said into is microphone.

"Speaking of more owls, those two you are engaging are not alone. I just saw a healing spell activate on them which means there is a priest nearby." was the crackling response from Blissbunny.

Hatake scanned his surroundings trying to figure out where a priest might be hiding and where the two unaccounted owls would appear. Around him Pypski was still engaged in a duel with Magics Owner. Hideki on the other hand was in a fight with the opponents dual gunner and with the owl priest hiding somewhere nearby, he was at a disadvantage.

Pypski swung her hammer back and forth, slamming it repeatedly into Magics Owner's ice shield he had summoned. The shield was breaking down against Pypski's relentless assault but its creator was regaining health quickly from his priests healing spells. Finally the shield gave and Pypski could once again hit her intended target.

Magics Owner cast a fireball which rushed forth from his hands straight at Pypski who had just broken through his shield. The blast exploded against Pypski who erupted in flames. Thinking that this attack had impacted great damage he stepped back and began to cast another spell. A hammer exploded out of the flames catching him in the face and sending him spiraling through the air. A very angry Pypski stepped out of the flames and although the barrier device had protected her, the heat from the blast had friend the ends of her hair.

To the side of the battle between Pypski and Magics Owner, Hideki Hinata and Cpt. Tatsumiya were still battling it out. Both gunners side stepped and twirled as they shot bullet after bullet at each other. Bullets slammed into and whizzed past each Knight. Hideki could see his opponents health bar displayed above his head through the eye piece he wore. He knew that he was not doing well in this fight. No matter how much damage he inflicted the health bar would bounce back because of the healing spells of the owl priest. But suddenly the health bar stopped increasing and Hideki's bar started to fill.

"I found the hidden priest. She is kinda cute. Initiating attack of love" Daybunny said over a crackling speaker.

Hideki who was feeling much better thanks to Blissbunny's healing support smiled as he continued his duel with this amazing owl dual gunner. The fight was about to turn now that he had the priest support instead of his opponent.

Hatake finished his scan as he saw what looked like the other owl priest running towards a wall. Hatake dashed towards her, hoping to remove her from the battle before her healing efforts took effect and slowed down his team's battle again. He concentrated for a second before bursting into a flash of speed. As he approached he confirmed that it was the owl priest CristinaSollo. Claws outstretched he slammed into her sending her skidding to the side.

Surprisingly CristinaSolle recovered quickly from his attack. She quickly cast a spell that slammed into Hatake reducing his mobility. A fireball roared toward Hatake but even with his mobility reduced he was still far more agile than other knights and he easily sidestepped. Dashing back in to the fight he kicked out catching CristinaSollo in the chest and pushed her into a wall. Hatake stepped in claws slashing wildly hoping to finish this quickly.

A Blast of lightning slammed into Hatake's back throwing him away from CristinaSollo. Twitching Hatake stood up turning to face his new attacker. A blast of three heavy shells soared in at Hatake. He managed to side step the first two but the third caught him in the chest.

"Priest Kilai has been taken down by Dragon Daybunny" announced the speakers. "elementalist Magics Owner has been taken down by Dragon Pypski".

"Good" thought Hatake. "That means two less owls for the next thirty seconds"

But now Hatake was hard pressed. He was being attacked by a Heavy launcher from long range and the priest he was taking down had fully healed and was starting to cast spells again. Left, right, left right, Hatake sidestepped and rolled out of the path of bullets and fireballs. Deciding to neutralize the priest first since she was closer he switched back to attacking CristinaSollo, kicking out her legs and tripping her. Ducking another bullet from the owl heavy launcher he slammed his claw into CristinaSollo inflicting heavy damage. But before he could continue his attack he was pelted by ice bullets.

The ice was frigindly cold and slowed his movements. Hatake knew from training with Daybunny, that the ice would melt very quickly, but it only takes a few seconds for a heavy launcher to inflict massive damage. That is exactly what happened. Now that Hatake could no longer move, he had lost his advantage and StrangerD3RK, the owls heavy launcher took full advantage of that. She quickly fired three more heavy shells followed by another lighting shell that slammed hard into Hatake.

Hatake's armor locked up and he looked to the display on his eye piece. His health bar had dropped to zero and a recharge timer had started counting down from thirty. The points on the screen showed that the dragons held a small lead of 300 points to the owls 280 points. So far the owls had lost two members to recharge and he was the first dragon to fall. Hatake still smiled though, this fight was more exciting than he had imagined and he knew that his team mates held the advantage in numbers for the next thirty seconds, which is plenty of time in battle.

**End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9: Crouching Dragon, Hidden Owl

**Chapter 9: Crouching Dragon, Hidden Owl**

"Striker Hatake has been taken down by Owl StrangerD3RK" The overhead speakers observed.

It was strange to hear your defeat echoing through a stadium as you lay motionless on the floor Hatake reflected as his countdown timer clicked by. The ground was cold, hard, and unforgiving, like the weapons the knights clung too. This battle was meant to test the participants by putting their schools pride on the line but also by giving them a firsthand account of what it is like to be physically defeated. Hatake took this unexpected lesson to heart. A knight's biggest weakness is always his overconfidence, especially when that knight has only known success. Sure, Hatake and his team had all been injured to some degree before, but they had always triumphed by working together. Lying on the floor of a coliseum with your armor locked up and your friends battling around you easily demonstrated to Hatake why you should never lose.

"Dual Gunner Cpt. Tatsumiya has been taken down by Hideki Hinata" The speakers crackled, followed quickly by "Central terminal captured by Dragon school".

The Dragons began to roar with enthusiasm. It was only minutes into the battle and already the Dragon school had taken control of the battle by temporarily removing three owls and capturing two terminals.

"Hatake are you alright? What happened?" Pypski called over the headset.

"I'm alright. Armor is locked up for another twenty seconds. I got jumped by StrangerD3RK while I was attacking their second priest." Hatake replied.

"Good. Expect to meet…"

"Lab terminal has been captured by Owl School" The speakers interrupted to a chorus of hoots.

"…Damn. Looks like we can't rest yet, Bunnies can you take care of that problem?"

"Roger that Pyp. It seems there are some lovely ladies waiting for me and my big gun over there" Daybunny reported.

"Ugh…I can almost hear the grin and wink on your face Day" Hideki quipped.

"I have to actually see it" Blissbunny added dryly.

Ten more seconds was all that remained before Hatake would be returned to the battle at hand. Ten more seconds of enduring the sounds of battle around him. Ten more seconds of feeling like a burden to his team. Ten more seconds which meant that Magics Owner and Kilai had returned to the battle already.

* * *

Magics Owner grimaced as the teleportation spell deposited him back in the owl starting area. He looked to his left to see that Kilai had also reappeared alongside him. Shaking the glowing remains of the spell away he signaled to Kilai and trotted off with Kilai trailing behind.

The display on his headset showed Magics Owner that the score was now tied 350 to 350 with the owls at the advantage with two terminals. Cpt. Tatsumiya was out of the fight for another twenty seconds. The health bars representing StrangerD3RK and CristinaSollo were fluctuating, indicating that they were most likely in a battle with the dragons.

"New plan of attack." Magics Owner called out. "Cris and Kilai are to remain as far away as possible while still providing heal support. StrangerD3RK, Cpt. Tatsumiya, and I will provide our offensive power through spells and attacks that reduce their abilities. Let's all meet in the middle and target one enemy at a time. Not even a priest can heal fast enough when all of us hit the same target."

With the new plan laid out, Magic Owner and Kilai quickly made their way to the center terminal. The terminal glowed with the red color of Dragon school but no dragons were about. Smiling at his luck, Magic Owner placed his hand upon the palm scanner and began to capture the terminal.

* * *

Daybunny rolled backwards under the hail shots that StrangerD3RK shot his way. To his left Blissbunny was in a full out duel of priestly magic with CristinaSollo. The air around Blissbunny pulsed with energy as beams erupted from above her and streaked towards CristinaSollo. CristinaSollo countered the attack by waving her wand and summoning a holy shield to surround her, which took the brunt of the energy beams damage.

A heavy shot blasted into Daybunny's shoulder, spinning him backwards. Flinging curses at himself, Daybunny replied with a rapid return of fire. Three explosive shells slammed into StrangerD3RK, which sent her head-over-heels backwards.

"Ladies! If you want some explosive fun, I can think of a much more suitable place" Daybunny called with a wink.

"NO! My momos are my momos, not yours!" StragerD3RK replied defensively.

"Momos? What do you think she means" Daybunny inquired of his cousin.

"Maybe she wants you to show her how manly you are by defeating her." Blissbunny managed to reply in between spells.

"Ah! Playing hard to get? Sounds like fun"

"Control room terminal has been captured by Dragon School" blared the speakers

* * *

Back in the dragon's starting area; Hatake shook off the tingling feeling that was the aftermath of the teleportation spell. Hatake checked the health meters of his team mates before exploding out of the start area in the direction of the lab terminal. He stopped briefly to destroy a golem with a few deft swipes of his claws and picked up the orb it dropped.

Concentrating deeply, Hatake first imbued his body with the evasion buff he knew. Next he concentrated on harnessing the power of the orb he had just gained. The orb faded away to nothingness as the magic flowed into his body. Hatake's muscles bulged with the strength of a dragon. Thinking quickly, Hatake reached into his mind and pushed energy into his legs to increase his movement speed.

With his buffs activated, Hatake dashed into the lab. Shells and spells were exploding around the room. Amid the chaos of battle, combatants rolled and jumped out of the way of an attack or absorbed a lesser attack to return a more powerful one.

Hatake searched through that chaos in an effort to pin point a target but had to dodge several stray shots in the process. As he sidestepped one shell he made out the figure of StrangerD3RK. Rage welled up inside Hatake. Rage at the fact that he had been taken out of the fight earlier by her. With the power of his buffs flowing through him, Hatake dashed straight for her.

StrangerD3RK yelped in surprise as Hatake crashed into her back sending her unceremoniously to the ground. Surprised but not stupid, StrangerD3RK spun on her knees and fired a cold blast point blank into Hatake, slowing his movements. Before she could take advantage of the cold effect though, an explosive blast caught her in the back sending her flying across the floor again.

Seeing StrangerD3RK caught between two foes, CristinaSollo tried to cast a restorative spell on her. The attempt almost cost CristinaSollo dearly, as Blissbunny, sensing an opening, hurled a fire seed at CristinaSollo. CristinaSollo dodged the incendiary seed but was caught in the explosive blast it created as it slammed into a pillar behind her.

Hatake felt the adrenaline of battle pumping through his veins as the cold effect wore off. He side stepped an explosive shell, rolled around a second shell before jumping over a third as StrangerD3RK sent a triple shot his way. StrangerD3RK stared, disbelieving the agility Hatake had just displayed. Smiling as the adrenaline and rage built back up, Hatake dove into the stricken heavy launcher. His claw weapons ripped left and right in frenzy as he let the adrenaline take over his body.

"Heavy Launcher StrangerD3RK has been taken down by Dragon Hatake" roared over the loudspeakers as StrangerD3RK's armor locked up and she crumpled to the floor.

The announcement of CristinaSollo's defeat by Blissbunny followed quickly after the defeat of StrangerD3RK. Almost on top of those two announcements, the speakers blurted that the Control Terminal had been captured by Dragon school.

Hatake gave a nod to the two bunnies. Blissbunny was in the middle of casting a healing spell to replenish their lost health, while Daybunny began the process of recapturing the Lab terminal.

* * *

Magics Owner rapidly chanted the words to his spell as his fingers formed the correct gestures to trigger it. The spell burst forth showering Pypski and Hideki Hinata in razor sharp ice shards. Behind Magic Owner, Kilai was in the process of casting one of her own spells. A glowing pink sphere formed around Pypski and Hideki when Kilai finished her casting. The pink bubbles pushed the dragon students backwards before exploding with a concussive blast.

Hideki fired back with rapid pulls of his gun triggers. Right behind the bullets Pypski charged with her hammer raised. She swung her hammer out to the side, catching Magics Owner in the side as he dodged Hideki's bullets. Magics Owner was knocked backwards past Kilai who was finishing her next spell. Kilai pushed out with her hand, generating a wind that pushed Pypski backwards into Hideki and stole some of her health in the process.

Bullets ripped through the air and into the Dragon duo. Cpt. Tatsumyia stormed onto the battle field, reloading his guns as he ran. Pypski and Hideki were now surrounded by three owls and neither one of them was in a good position to put their advantages to use. Pypski disentangled herself from Hideki and slammed her massive hammer into the ground creating a massive shockwave. The shockwave rushed through the floor and knocked Kilai off her feet spoiling her spell.

Magics Owner sent another blast of cold at the dragons encasing them in ice. Cpt. Tatsumiya followed Magic Owner's attack up with a handful of grenades that exploded around the dragons. The explosions blew the ice off the dragons but it also blew them off their feet. Hideki managed to fire an air shot at Cpt. Tatsumiya from his off balance position. The air shot knocked the owl dual gunner backwards out of his guns effective range. The delay in the fight caused by the dragons being thrown off their feet was all the time that was need for Magics Owner to cast two of his most powerful spells. The first was a spell that allowed Magics Owner to cast any spell instantly and repeatedly from his mind, the second was a field of disruption that could shatter an opponent's health. Magics Owner's disruption field blasted Pypski and Hideki three times before their armor locked up.

"Crasher Pypski and Dual Gunner Hideki Hinata have been taken down by Magics Owner" screamed the announcer.

Knowing that dragon reinforcements would show up soon, Magics Owner quickly began capturing the central terminal again. At the same time Kilai began casting her healing spells as rapidly as possible. Cpt. Tatsumiya checked his ammo and moved into a position between the terminal and the Lab where the dragons would be coming from. The air shimmered with power as Kilai's healing spells took shape. All three owls visibly relaxed as the healing powers swept over them. Cpt. Tatsumiya added his critical shot buff to the party's offensive capabilities in preparation for the dragons attack.

Time trudged by slowly for Magics Owner. He had only been capturing for a few seconds, but already it felt like it was taking years. Every second that he spent capturing the terminal was one second that he knew he was still exposed to attack. Magics Owner had to remind himself repeatedly that he had the powerful protection of his team mates, but he also knew that the dragons had a very powerful heavy launcher on their side. Heavy launchers had the longest range of any class of knight and it was that fact that kept Magics Owner on edge.

* * *

Daybunny watched the three owls in the center take up defensive positions through the scope of his rifle. He watched as Cpt. Tatsumiya reloaded his weapons with an assortment of bullets. He watched as the mage called Magics Owner slapped his hand down on the terminal's palm scanner and looked around nervously. He saw Kilai casting her healing magic and smiled to himself.

Behind and to the left and right of Daybunny were Blisbunny and Hatake. Blissbunny had just finished casting her healing spells on the three of them. The three stood just inside the doorway of the laboratory. Blissbunny and Hatake shifted side to side as they waited for Daybunny to finish scoping out the enemy in the center.

"Hey Bliss" Daybunny called.

"Yeah Day, what is it?" Blissbunny replied suspiciously.

"You don't happen to have any flowers on you, do you?"

"Do I look like a girl who carries around flowers? Besides why do you need flowers in the middle of a battle? You plan on putting them on your grave?"

"Bliss I am far too pretty to die. That cute owl priest from before is in the middle there."

"Which one is that precisely?"

"The girl one."

"They are both girls."

"Exactly!"

Hatake rolled his eyes at the conversation taking place before him. He stepped past both bunnies, signaled that he was moving into the middle before sprinting off. Daybunny and Blissbunny moved into flank and provide support for Hatake, all the while maintain their previous conversation.

Daybunny fired off a cannon shell when Hatake was ten feet away from Cpt. Tatsumiya. The shell collided with a purple sphere surrounding the dual gunner that had been hastily cast by Kilai. The explosion sent a cloud of smoke out and around Cpt. Tatsumiya. Undeterred, Hatake plunged into the smoke with his claw weapons ready to strike.

The first strike of Hatake's claws sent air rushing forward, removing the blanketing smoke cloud. The purple energy shield faded away under the impact of that strike. Hatake punched forward and down with his left claws. Cpt. Tatsumiya blocked the attack with the broad side of his right pistol and swung his left one in to aim at Hatake's face. Hatake spun to his left, disengaging the block and rolling around Cpt. Tatsumiya's back. Hatake continued the movement until he had played out the spin and once again faced the dual gunner.

Cpt. Tatsumiya re-adjusted his aim and fired at the striker. Making full use of his mobility, Hatake ducked under Cpt. Tatsumiya's gun at the moment his finger pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed harmlessly overhead of Hatake who drove his claw up into Tatsumiya's left hand. Tatsumiya let the claw drive his gun up and out while he brought his right hand weapon across in an attempt to knock Hatake backwards. Hatake caught the blow with his left handed claw and lashed out with his foot, catching Cpt. Tatsumiya's knee and buckling it.

"Central Terminal has been captured by Owl School." Announced the speakers. The score was now 1000 to 900 in the Dragons favor.

Tatsumiya rolled to the side as his knee gave out and came back up into a kneeling position. He fired off his guns, scoring hits that pushed Hatake back. An icicle flew past Cpt. Tatsumiya, an icicle that could only have come from the now freed up Magics Owner. Hatake leaped to the side accepting a grazing hit from the freezing shard of ice. Artillery fire from Daybunny exploded all around obscuring the battlefield and driving the Owls backwards.

A warm energy flowed into Hatake and a feeling of rejuvenation filled him as Blissbunny cast her healing spells on him. A purple shield similar to the one that enveloped Cpt. Tatsumiya earlier formed around Hatake. With the holy shield in place, Hatake dashed forward again, mentally triggering his innate ability to increase his movement speed.

Bullets from the owl dual gunner ripped through the smoke, inches away from Hatake as Cpt. Tatsumiya shot blindly. Hatake was just as blind as the owls in the smoke, but he was also a close range fighter. He looked for slightly darker spots and movement as he tried to follow the path of the bullets. A dark shape loomed before him and suddenly Cpt. Tatsumiya was there, gun pointing towards Hatake. Hatake leaped up as the dual gunner pulled the trigger. Inverting in midair, Hatake watched as the bullet shot underneath him and brought his claws down in front of him. Hatake slammed into the ground, his claws digging into the floor as a ripple of force shot out around him.

The smoke was blasted away from the energy of the attack. Cpt. Tatsumiya strained against the force trying to prevent himself from being thrown off balance. Hatake rolled forward causing his claws to cut grooves in the floor as they ripped out. Hatake leaped at Cpt. Tatsumiya, his claws lashing out in front of him. Again the dual gunner proved his adept ability in close quarters by sweeping his guns down and out pushing Hatake's attacks harmlessly to the side.

Cpt. Tatsumiya swung his guns back in and fired at Hatake's chest. Hatake was just slightly faster than Tatsumiya though. Hatake dropped to the floor in a leg sweep, tripping the captain up. Hatake slashed low, his claws ripping into Tatsumiya. Hatake followed up by diving on top of the dual gunner and driving his claws down to stab him. Cpt. Tatsumiya brought both his legs up catching the diving Hatake. Tatsumiya's back arched has he threw all his strength into kick Hatake up and away.

A cone of cold cast by Magics Owner caught Hatake as he flew backwards through the air. An incendiary round from Daybunny flew past Hatake in the direction of the owl mage. A second incendiary round, launched from the owl side, slammed into the round fired by Daybunny a foot away from Hatake. A fiery blast erupted in the air engulfing the still airborne Hatake.

**End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Ends

**Chapter 10: The battle ends**

Hatake watched as the two incendiary rounds moved closer and closer to impact. Time had slowed down in his perception enough for Hatake to notice every inch the projectiles moved. He tried desperately to twist his body around in the air but the cone of cold cast by Magic's Owner had numbed his body. Slowly, ever so slowly, the shells moved closer and closer until they finally collided.

In an explosive blast of heat and light, Hatake's perception of time returned to normal. A cloud of smoke erupted with the blast obscuring the scene of battle. Hatake, who had been at the center of the explosion, was thrown to the ground by the violence of the ground. Hatake rolled as gracefully as he could as he hit the ground. He looked around desperately trying to figure out where he was in relation to everyone else but his search was hampered by the blinding affect of the explosion and the obscuring smoke all around him.

* * *

In the stands above the battlefield knights cheered, gasped, or booed as the explosion rocked the arena. In the middle of the Dragon seats a few TeamRocket members held their breath in both shock and anticipation. Roulette, the dual gunner who had first met Hatake and his companions on their mission to Meteorite Cave, and JapansAce, the striker with a faithful toaster were two of these breathless members.

"Do you think that just took him out?" Natsuki asked Jace. Natsuki joined up with TeamRocket just after the Meteroite Cave mission and had quickly become great friends with JapansAce. She was a dual gunner with remarkable potential and a keen eye for detail.

"No, it couldn't have. He is much stronger than that." JapansAce said with a look of shock.

"Oh-ho? Do you have a thing for Hatake?" Asked MysticLove. MysticLove was a crasher who was new to Dragon School and had joined up with the rockets the day before the school challenge. She loved smashing things with a hammer almost as much as she loved the thought of love.

"N-N-NO! Wh-wh-what gives you that idea?" JapansAce stammered.

"Oh? But isn't he the one who has caught you every time you fell or when you were thrown across the Meteorite Cave by that giant mouse skalari?" Mystic asked innocently.

"Yes…" JapansAce quietly replied with a flush.

"Hey, pay attention, the smoke is clearing in the arena!" Roulette yelled at the trio.

All three turned quickly back to the arena, eyes intent upon the clearing smoke. The smoke drifted lazily upwards, drawn by the ventilation fans all throughout the large arena. In the center of the clearing smoke stood Hatake, covered in dirt and completely bereft of a shirt.

"ABS…" said a flushed Roulette, JapansAce, Natsuki, and MysticLove simultaneously.

* * *

Hatake stood in his fighting stance, blinking away the last of the blinding affects of the blast. The smoke around him was thin enough now that he could make out his surroundings. All five members of the Owl School team were standing before him, weapons drawn but just out of gun range. Behind him Hatake heard the steps of his four team mates running towards him.

Hatake's headset crackled to life with a long whistle from Pypski. "Nice abs Hatake, what happened to your shirt?"

"Must have been a wardrobe malfunction" answered Daybunny.

"A wardrobe something alright" Laughed Hideki.

"You guys might be right there, but no matter. That shirt barley boosted my stats. I could fight naked and only lose a few stat points." Hatake said brushing the dirt from his shoulders.

"OP!" Pypski sang.

"Let's get back to winning this" Blissbunny chimed in.

Blissbunny began chanting her healing spells and almost immediately a warming sensation rushed over Hatake. Then all five rockets unleashed their team buffs, infusing their comrades with improved defense, critical, agility, health, and strength. Across from them the Owls were doing the same.

Hatake's headset displayed that the score was now 1400 – 1390, still in the Dragons favor due to their two terminals to the Owl's one. If the Dragons could hold off the owls for just 400 more seconds the match would be theirs, fail and they will have let down their school and the Headmaster who had risked so much by only selecting TeamRocket members.

Both sides let lose a volley of long range spells and bullets and just like that, the battle was back on. A fire seed flared to life from Blissbunny's outstretched palm and streaked towards the owls. Magic's Owner made a few gestures and cast forth an ice spear which countered the fiery attack with a steamy hiss. Fire seeds leapt forth again, this time from the Owl priests streaking towards the Dragons. Both were countered by Daybunny's well placed hail shots.

Between the magical blasts and stinging bullets Pypski and Hatake charged forward. Hatake used his superior agility to dodge left, right, and spin around attacks from both sides while Pypski who was slowed down by her heavier armor merely swung her massive hammer back and forth knocking away any attacks that got to close.

Cpt. Tatsumiya and Magic's Owner charged into the fray in order to stop the forward momentum of the Dragon School's fighter classes. Magic's Owner traced a star pattern in the air with his left hand and chanted as he ran. When he was within ten feet of the fighters he swept forth his arm casting forth a cone of cold. The cold swept through Hatake chilling him to the bone and leaving icicles forming on his bare chest. Pypski was hit just as hard by the attack as her metal armor froze and slowed her progress.

Cpt. Tatsumiya skidded to a halt just past Magic's Owner and let rip a rapid burst of shots from his pistols. The shots blasted into both Pypski and Hatake knocking them backwards. Before Cpt. Tatsumiya could fire off another volley though, Hideki Hinata fired off a debilitating shockwave that made it impossible for the target to concentrate on using their skills. The shockwave passed through Cpt. Tatsumiya and Magic's Owner without any visible damage but both grabbed at their ears grimacing.

Hideki Hinata closed ranks with Pypski and Hatake who were just recovering from the cold spells and pushed forward towards the Owl elementalist and dual gunner. Around them magic spells and heavy artillery blasted back and forth. Pink energy spheres would encase one opponent or another inflicting damage just to be healed by a Dragon or Owl Priest. Lightning blasts arched through the sky and hot shell casings clacked off the ground.

* * *

The Headmasters looked down at the battle from their seats in the VIP box. Both had looks of approval for their young students who were fighting valiantly in the arena. The arena announcer sat in the same box as the Headmasters, which hung from the center of the ceiling. The floor and walls of the box were almost entirely glass infused with protection spells. The announcer watched the scene through the floor and on his monitors, constantly adjusting the cameras for better angles. Sweat was pouring from his face as he tried to keep up with the action.

In the stands, both Owls and Dragons looked on in amazement at the chaotic scene of power below them. The crowds roared when Daybunny fired an explosive round that threw StrangerD3RK to the ground and hooted when StrangerD3RK replied with four rockets that blasted into the floor around both Bunnies. The intensive exchange of long range magic and gun fire magnified the intensity of the close range combat in the middle of the chaos.

* * *

Hatake sprinted past Hideki, claws outstretched as he prepared to use a claw dive attack. Hideki fired around Hatake in an effort to force the Owls to concentrate more on dodging bullets than Hatake's incoming attack. Pypski charged in the wake of Hatake, bringing her hammer up and rolling her shoulder forward.

Magic's Owner deployed a barrier shield to absorb most of the damage from Hideki's rapid fire. Chanting, Magic's Owner began an intricate pattern of gestures and tracing of runes in the air. His eyes moved rapidly over his targets determining their predicted path while he maintained the concentration needed to cast his spell from memory. Cpt. Tatsumiya was dodging Hideki's gunshots rhythmically; dodging left, spinning right and firing back in-between. His dance spun him protectively in front of Magic's Owner who was still chanting words of power.

The air crackled with power all around Hatake as the spell Magic's Owner was preparing neared its climax. Then, the air exploded all around him as the spell was released. Meteors materialized in the air, just below the ceiling box that the headmasters were sitting in. The meteors rained down upon the Dragons, exploding as they slammed into the ground. To the Owls, it seemed that the Dragons would be armor locked beneath the magical onslaught or forced to retreat back to their long range team mates.

The Dragons were not just any Dragons though; they were TeamRocket, a club notorious for being crazy enough to do whatever it took to win. Pypski swung her hammer up and out slamming into a meteorite with her legendary strength. The force of the blow sent the flaming rock into the far wall with a tremendous shockwave and shower of crumbling rock. A laser beam from Daybunny blew apart another meteor that was descending upon Hideki, who blasted the smaller chunks to dust with his pistols. Hatake used his superior agility to jump from meteor to meteor, propelling himself high into the air.

StrangerD3RK launched more missiles into the fray, accompanied by fire seeds conjured by Kilai and CristinaSollo. Not to be outdone, Magic's Owner threw bolts of lightning at the elusive dragons while Cpt. Tatsumiya added grenades to the deadly bombardment. Pypski knocked another meteor away with her hammer sending it towards the line of Owls. The meteor collided with the missiles, spells and grenades the Owls had launched and exploded in a cloud of dust.

Pypski burst through the cloud of dust, shoulder forward and hammer extended behind her. Cpt. Tatsumiya instinctively jumped backwards avoiding the initial shoulder blow. Pypski's hammer swung out and around as Tatsumiya landed. With no time to dodge Tatsumiya threw his guns up to parry the blow, but Pypski's inhuman strength carried the hammer through the defense and swept the dual gunner to the side.

Magic's Owner scrambled to cast a fire ball towards Pypski as she finished her swing. Hideki burst through the cloud of dust ducking low underneath the elementalist. The burst of movement shocked Magic's Owner and foiled his spell as he brought his staff around to block any incoming attack. The attack came as Hideki flipped his guns in hand and gripped them like tonfas, swinging them in tight to his forearms in a spinning attack. The guns connected with the staff with a clink but very little impact. A well placed shot from StrangerD3RK connected with Hideki's shoulder which forced him to spin away from Magic's Owner disengaging the close combat fight.

Laser beams, fireballs, and bullets screamed through the air all around the combatants, punching holes through the thick dust cloud as they appeared on one side and disappearing just as rapidly on the other. A metallic clang sounded as Pypski connected her hammer once again with Cpt. Tatsumiya sending him across the floor towards Magic's Owner. Tatsumiya rolled against the momentum until his feet were under him and he skidded to a stop next to the elementalist once again.

A dark shape descending through the dust cloud above drew the attention of Magic's Owner and Cpt. Tatsumiya. Both looked up in time to see an inverted Hatake dive through the cloud with his claws outstretched before him. The dual gunner and elementalist leaped to the side as Hatake impacted the ground with all the force of a meteor. A shockwave rippled out from the point of impact sending dust flying outward. Hatake rolled forward bringing his right foot down in an axe kick aimed at Cpt. Tatsumiya. Tatsumiya had just enough time to raise his guns in a cross block that caught Hatake's foot. Hatake pushed off the ground with his left foot and tucked into a back flip disengaging from the cross block. As soon as his feet hit the ground he quick stepped in slashing forward and out.

Hatake's claws grazed Cpt. Tatsumiya who wisely dove backwards into a roll. The roll brought him safely out of Hatake's immediate reach but provided another problem in the form of a dark hammer shaped shadow. Tatsumiya threw all his might into diving to the side just before the hammer would have struck. The tremendous blow shattered the stone where the dual gunner had just knelt.

Magic's Owner was fairing slightly better. After Hatake's sudden attack he had been caught in a duel with Hideki. The Dragon dual gunner though, never gave Magic's Owner a chance to cast a spell. Hideki would sweep his guns in tight and low causing Magic's Owner to block with his staff or quickstep backwards out of the attack. Any progress he made on making enough distance to cast would be interrupted by Hideki's rapid fire of bullets.

It seemed to Magic's Owner that Hideki was merely trying to contain and delay him from casting, a realization that came too late for the elementalist. Amid the sounds of battle a horn blared. All combatants ceased attacks trying to discern what the horn meant. The magical barrier devices activated in a sparkling array of lights, teleporting all of the fighters to a floating stage that had appeared just below the Headmaster's ceiling box. The combatants were arranged in their teams facing each other on opposite ends of the stage.

"Excellent Job! Well Done!" Exclaimed the Owl headmaster in his musical voice as he descended a set of invisible stairs from the ceiling box to the stage.

"A battle worthy of full-fledged Knights!" Declared the Dragon Headmaster in his husky voice as he descended a second set of invisible stairs.

"The battle is over, and a winner has been determined."

"With a final score of 1800-1650, Dragon School has won the School Challenge here in Marble Battle Stadium."

A roar from the Dragon audience erupted at the declaration. Dragon School had triumphed in the first School Challenge of the year. The five chosen Dragons, all members of a club who was not well received by even members of their own school, had defeated powerful opponents from the Owl School. TeamRocket had won the day for their school while securely cementing their name in the legends that would follow.

The two teams bowed to each other, shook hands and smiled, for even though they had just fought each other in an all out battle, they had come to truly realize its meaning. That wither they were Owl or Dragon, they faced similar dangers with similar skill and that it was up to them and their fellow knights to protect this world from the evil Skalari, a world that would need saving all too soon.

**End **


End file.
